I never thought
by TwiLust
Summary: Bella has never been happy. Living with her parents has been hell throughout her life. They made her feel like she was a mistake. Until one decision changed her life...she had no one to turn to that is until maybe the new family in town came. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

I never thought

Description: Bella has never been happy. Living with her parents has been hell throughout her life. They made her feel like she was a mistake. Until one decision changed her life...she had no one to turn to that is until maybe the new family in town came. Will she be able to finally live a life? Or will it be a case of death?

A/N: sorry to keep you from the story. I just wanted to thank you for reading. This is my first fan fic. and I'm not really a good writer. Lol. So I hope you enjoy my story! And let me know in some reviews! Please! Of course you know who owns twilight and everything!

Chapter one:

"God Bella, why don't you fucking help out around the house? I told you to wash the dishes and do the laundry, then when you're done with that to cook dinner. While I was out with my friends! You didn't do any of that!" Renee yelled.

"Mom I did the laundry and the dishes. I'm just finishing up the whites. I also have dinner in the oven." I yelled back.

"No you didn't! What's this?" She held up the clothes she wore earlier and a few other clothes that I knew were clean. They were clean because I just folded them and placed it into her drawers.

"Those are your clothes you just wore today. Along with the clothes I just folded and put away. Don't freaking make like I don't do shit around here because I do more chores around this house then you do!" It's true too! Renee doesn't do anything around the house nor does she have a job to help pay for the house. All she does is go out with her friends and tells me to do things around the house. She lives off the money my father makes. Charlie is the police chief of Forks. I never really thought that job brought in so much money but apparently it did.

"Isabella do not talk to your mother that way do you understand" I heard Charlie shout from behind me.

"Why because it's true?" I countered.

"No it is not true Isabella!" She said my name with annoyance. "I do stuff around the house you're just never here to see it because you're always in school."

I scoffed at her when she said that. When has Renee ever done anything that doesn't benefit her? The only thing she does is wash her bath tub before she soaks in it. But when she is done, she makes me clean the tub again! "Oh really Renee, if you do stuff around the house besides the things you benefit from like you're precious bath tub. Then why is it that I have all these chores to do when I get home? Why is it that I have a pile of dishes waiting for me when I get home? Why is there always a new batch of laundry in the wash room waiting for me when I get home? Why do I have to go shopping for groceries every week? Of course there's also the vacuuming, mopping, sweeping, and a whole lot of other shit! Huh? Tell me why is it that the first thing that happens when I arrive is you telling me to do all that stuff?" I yelled at them hoping that I proved my point.

"Isabella, I do those things just as much as you do. So don't make like I'm just creating stuff for you to do." With that, Renee walked away with some satisfaction that she got the last say. Probably because she knew that I was right about everything I called her out on.

"I'm sure you do mom. I'll bet that to…." the timer from the oven cut me off, notifying me that the lasagna was done. I groaned, disappointed that I couldn't get the last say on the matter.

I jogged into the kitchen from the living room, where the argument took place, and quickly took out the lasagna so that it wouldn't become dry from being in the oven any longer. I placed it onto the counter, and then headed to the cabinets and drawers to get a plate with a knife and fork. I got a piece for myself then headed upstairs to my room to do some homework.

I placed myself in front of my laptop contentedly and ate while doing research on World war two. Eventually I finished my food and the research was getting boring. Since I was pretty much done with the research and could write my paper. I turned off my laptop then headed back to the kitchen to wash my dishes along with my parent's dishes. While heading down the stairs. I could see that it was only Charlie in the living room watching some baseball game on the flat screen. Renee probably went to bed early. 'She must be so tired from doing all that work she did today.' I thought sarcastically.

I entered the kitchen and surprise, surprise, there was my parent's dishes in the sink. I placed my dishes in the sink with a heavy sigh. 'Did nothing I say today get through their head?' I thought as I began to wash dishes.

"You know your mother does do things around here too." Charlie said.

I sighed heavily. I did not want to have this argument again. "How do you know that? You're hardly home during the day. On weekends you and mom go stay down in La Push the whole weekend doing only god knows what with Billy. While I'm stuck here doing more chores. I don't even have time to make my own set of close friends because of it. So how is it that you know she does anything around this house?" I calmly retorted.

"You know what Isabella? I know that because I come home for lunch to eat with your mother. She cooks for me and while I eat she goes around doing things."

"Oh really what kind of things may that be Dad? Huh? Have you seen her with a mop in her hands? Did you see her with a laundry basket full of neatly folded clothes heading up to put them away? Have you even seen her wash the dishes when you're done eating?" I said with as much venom I could put into my words. "I don't even see why you are trying to fix the situation." At this point I was done with the dishes. So I quickly dried my hands with a dish towel then left the kitchen before he had anything to say. But sadly I wasn't quick enough.

"Isabella…" Charlie started. God do I hate that name. This is why I prefer to be called Bella by other people. "You are my daughter and I want to see you happy. You and your mother should have a loving relationship."

"Right, ok Dad." I said leaving, before I could blow the situation up even more.

I got to my room and changed into my pajamas. All the while I was thinking about what happened today and in the past. 'I don't see why they just gave me up for adoption by now. Oh right because they need someone to do the chores around here. God I hate this place. I never get to go out of the house to just hang out with people. Not like there's anyone that wants to hang out with me. Seriously I don't know why Charlie feels like me and my mother should have a loving relationship. Besides, they both told me I was pathetic and useless in the past.'

I crawled into bed so that I could escape this life of hell and into a place where I'd be happy. Maybe my dreams would be much happier? I could have not been more wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: well I hope you guys liked Bella's Pov so far. again leave me reviews please or else I wont continue with it. Because I don't want to waste my time writing something that wont be read.

Chapter 2:

I woke up tired and irritated; I couldn't quite get that much sleep. I kept tossing and turning all night. My dream was horrible but not to the point where it was a nightmare; but enough to keep me from getting a well rested sleep. My parents and I got into another fight. So I walked out of the house and started walking through the woods across the street. It was night time and I couldn't really see where I was going. But I just kept walking not wanting to turn around and go back to that house. I just kept walking alone in the dark.

I sat up and shook my head; trying to clear my thoughts of the dream. I slowly walked to my bathroom to get ready for school. While in the shower I thought about the day ahead of me. I heard the new family in town is starting at school today. It's having a new family in this small town of forks. Why would anyone want to come and live here in a town this small?

I got out of the shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a black shirt with Evanescence on the front. I slipped into my part of converse then headed down stairs. When I got to the kitchen I noticed no one was home. It's strange considering the fact that is only seven in the morning. My mom never leaves the house this early. She's usually in the living room jazzercising. I shrugged it off since I didn't really care what where she is. I grabbed a granola bar and my school bag and headed out to my black ford focus. It was the only car I could afford in at the car dealership. I only get paid minimum wage down at the Newtown's sporting goods store.

When I got to the schools parking lot it was already seven thirty. School started in half an hour. I parked my car in the space that was closest to the exit. I decided it was still a little early. So I closed my eyes. When I opened it the first bell rang signaling it was time for school to start. I made my way over to building four to my first class, Japanese level two with Sensei Kwan.

Just as I was about to leave the side walk I noticed people were staring at something. It was probably just the new kids. I passed a few people some who were staring in awe. 'What could be so festinating about the new kids? Seriously they're just humans like us.' I thought to myself.

I entered the class room to people chatting animatedly about the new students here. Even Sensei was talking to a bunch of girls about them. I for one didn't understand what the big deal is. I retreated to my normal seat in the back next to the only two available seats one to the left of me and another in the back of me. I pulled out my notebook and started doodling.

"Kiritsu" (stand) called Sensei to begin the morning bowing ritual "Hai Ohaiyou Gozaimasu" (yes good morning) she continued.

"Sensei Ohaiyou Gozaimasu" (good morning teacher) the class said together while bowing.

"Hai Chakuseki" (yes sit) she told us.

I sat down and continued doodling when there was a knock at the door. The door open and said "Sumimasen o soku narimashita" (excuse me sorry for disturbing the class). The voice sounded high and pixie like. I didn't look up not caring to see who it is.

"Hai, Come in" sensei said to the person.

"Thank you. My brother, Edward, and I are new students. We have your class this period" continued the pixie like voice.

"Yes please come in and have a seat. May I ask what your name is?"

"Yes I'm Alice Cullen and this is my brother Edward Cullen."

A few girls surrounding me squealed in delight. I heard some even hoping that the new students would sit next to them. Funny thing is the only seats were next to me. Honestly I could careless if they sat next to me or not. They probably don't want to be my friend anyways.

"Nice to have you in our school. Class" Sensei announced "These are your new classmates Alice-san and Edward-san Cullen. You guys make take a seat next to Swan-san. Swan-san can you please raise your hand so that they may find seats."

Without thinking I slowly raised my hand. I still hadn't looked up nor did I stop doodling. I heard footsteps walk towards where I was seated. The sounds of the footsteps were replaced with the sound of books being placed on the desk. Sensei began the lecture so there was no time for introductions between me and the new kids.

My morning classes flew by fast and next thing I knew it was lunch time. In all my classes I had one of the new students if not all of them. In all my classes they were seated next to me. Though, I had them in my class I still didn't see what they looked like. I wasn't really interested in them anyways.

I entered the half crowed cafeteria with students still walking in. I got in line to buy me my usual lunch an apple and a bottle of lemonade. It's pretty much all that I could afford on my salary especially since I'm saving up for my own place. I sighed heavily at how much a drag my life is. I have parents that don't really give a rat's ass about me. I don't really have any friends. At times my grades suffer because I'm to busy with dealing with work and parents. I felt the need to cut again and school is not the place for that. I sighed and made my way to my table.

I sat down and brought out my notebook to continue my poetry. I really wished they'd leave the library open or even the classrooms. I would be able to really consecrate on what I'm writing, without all this noise. Instead, I'm forced to stay here in this loud and chaotic cafeteria.

I was just about to begin writing when I felt like someone was watching me. I looked up and scanned the room, I was right someone was watching me. All the way on the other side of the room were the new kids. I assumed they were the new kids because I haven't seen them before.

God were they beautiful! There were five of them and each of them looked so beautiful. It made me feel like I'm an abomination compared to them. It is bad enough that the girls were drop dead gorgeous but the guys too! I mean really. There was one girl she had short brown spiked hair, she was a little short, and paled skin. By the way she smiled it was like her smile was permanently glued to her face. She resembled what I imagined a pixie would look like. 'Hmm…maybe she was Alice, the girl that came into my Japanese class this morning' I thought to myself. She was sitting next to her brother I presumed. 'Wait, are they holding hands? Eh I'm probably just imagining it.' He had beautiful blond curly hair, paled skin, and masculine. However, he was not as big as the guy sitting across from him. He had brown hair much like Alice's, paled skin, and man was he huge! 'Note to self never get the new kids angry.' Not that I really would but just in case. Sitting next to him was a beautiful girl. God she must have all the guys drooling and all the girls envy her with a passion. She had long blonde hair, paled skin, and a body that a girl would kill for. 'Is that big guy looking at her like a couple would gaze into each other's eyes? Nah' The last one was a boy who seemed like he was the youngest. He had bronze tousled hair, rather masculine but not as big as his brothers, and of course paled skin. Did all of them have paled skin? I mean I do, but they were even more pale then I.

The guy with the bronze hair was looking at me. His face was scrunched up like he was annoyed and disgusted with me. 'I didn't even speak to him or come in contact with him. What reason does he have to be that way towards me?' I got up terrified that if I stayed there his siblings would come and kick my ass or something. I packed up my things and headed out the door.

I got to my biology class hoping that it'd be open. Thank god it was. I took my seat at the lab table and settled in. I looked at my cell phone for the time and noticed I still had a good ten minutes left till lunch was over. I pulled out my ipod to listen to while I rested my head on my arms that were crossed on the table.

I must have fallen asleep because when raised my head up I noticed students filing in to the classroom. Man was I that tired. I hope we don't really do any note taking today or even any labs. I just needed a break. I saw Mr. Varner walk in to the class with a video stand. 'Yes, we're watching a video' I smiled at the thought. But all traces of the smile even being there was gone when the bronze haired boy walked in. I looked around the room. 'AHHHHH!!!! My table has the only open seat! Oh please don't sit here.' I whined internally.

"Class before I start the instructions for the video. I'd like to introduce your new classmate Edward Cullen." Mr. Varner announced, and then turned his attention back to Edward. "Edward you may take a seat next to Bella. It's the last available seat." he then directed to Edward to my table. 'Oh god this period is going to be long!'

Edward took a seat next to me. He didn't smile or glare at me. Actually it looked like he was holding his breath. When I saw him turn his head away from me to take a breath; I quickly took a whiff of my hair and armpit. I didn't smell bad at all. My hair smelled like my strawberry shampoo and my armpit smelled like my deodorant. What the hell is this guy's problem?

"Ok class" I internally thanked Mr. Varner from turning the attention to him. "The video is about plants. You don't need to take any notes, but pay attention because the person with the highest grade on the video quiz will get extra credit." He turned off the lights and started the video.

I tried my best to concentrate on the video but it was impossible with him sitting next to me. I had this tingling feeling coursing through my body. The feeling made me take a look at him. I looked sideways to my left only moving my eyes. He was staring at me; his face was scrunched up just like it was in the cafeteria.

Before anything could happen, Mr. Varner turned on the lights. "Okay class, since the video took longer then expected. The quiz will be the tomorrow." The bell rang notifying us was time for the next period. Man this was going to be a long school year.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok everyone I'm glad you guys are subscribing to this story in some way. It makes me some what happy. But I'd be even happier if you guys would review. Because I don't know how well I am doing. I don't want to continue if I suck at what I am writing. So if I don't get reviews then I won't continue writing. Thanks!

Chapter 3: Edward's pov

"Ok everyone lets hit the road" Esme called. "I didn't mean it literally Emmett!"

I sighed heavily 'Why was I given such an idiot brother?' I thought. Not that Emmett's my real brother. All my siblings were "adopted" but like real siblings all the same. I guess we could pass for real siblings though. Same color eyes and same paled skin. I'm just kind of glad I don't have the same genes as Emmett. "Rose, how do you put up with that" I asked my sister.

'He gives good sex' she answered in her thoughts and shrugged.

"That's enough everyone we need to start running if we want to get to Forks before sun rise." Carlisle said. "You all will be starting school tomorrow."

'Ugh, I have to be with humans all day for five days of the week, for a year, again.' Rose thought.

'Oh my, I need to choose what to wear tomorrow. We need to hurry up, but Jasper needs to hunt." I shook my head at Alice's thoughts of what to wear. 'Get out of my head Edward" she shouted in her thoughts.

'Uh-oh Alice is getting excited and nervous. I'm guessing she's excited for the first day of school. She's probably nervous about what to wear and how I'll be able to handle myself.' Jasper looked at me for a confirmation. I smiled notifying him his assumptions were correct.

'Yes, a new school, new kids to scare, new teachers to intimidate, and a new territory to mess with my family. I can't wait!' I'm going to need to keep an eye out for Emmett and his thoughts. That way we don't get our cover blown.

"Jasper" Carlisle called him from behind me. "You should probably hunt. I think all of you should hunt, Esme and myself will being hunting as well. You all know the way to the house. So well meet you there. Be there by sun rise!"

"Ok" everyone answered.

This is going to be a fun hunt yummy deer, or deer, or maybe a bear if we're lucky, but of course there's always deer if not. I started running faster and letting my senses wake. My senses picked up a pack of deer near by. I could already feel the burning sensation in my throat. My feet began picking up even more speed. Charging forward to quench the thirst for blood I had.

I arrived at the white mansion at a little over five o'clock. I noticed none of the members of my family had arrived yet. School didn't start for another two hours and we only needed to leave at seven thirty. I was pretty much free for an hour and a half. I was just about to walk in when I heard someone singing Britney Spear's "Lucky". I turned around to find Alice charging towards the house. 'Uh-oh Britney Spears not a good sign.'

Alice ran towards me grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house. She took me to my room on the third floor. My room was just the same as I left it. It was painted white with golden carpet and a black couch against the wall. My CD collection on the shelves never touched. There was no dust at all; Esme must have cleaned up when she came here a few days ago. I turned towards my closet to see Alice searching for what I was going to wear for the day. I sighed and walked to the couch to take a seat. I heard the others walk into the house and up to their rooms. "Rose I trust you with your choice in what to wear today but Jasper and Emmett I'll pick out your outfits." She spoke in a voice as if they were in the same room as us. They probably heard it anyways with vampire hearing they probably could have heard her outside. "Emmett don't you dare start playing video games until you are changed into new clothes." I heard Emmett groan and smirked at his reaction.

"Ok Edward here what do you think of this" She asked me. She held up dark jeans with a black button down shirt in her right hand. "And you can use these for the shoes," she held up a black pair of echo unlimited shoes in her left hand.

"Alice does it really matter what I think of it? I mean I probably would have chosen something similar anyways. So why do you insist on choosing what I wear" I asked annoyed. I was perfectly capable of choosing my own clothes. All three of us guys were just fine with what we chose to wear. Jasper just put up with it because he'd be in big trouble with Alice, plus he likes making her happy. Emmett, yeah he's an idiot but he's still capable of knowing what looks nice.

"Edward, I just want you guys to look good. I only do this on the first day of school and dances or special events."

"Whatever Alice, yes, I like it" she dropped my clothes onto me and then left to tend to the others. I shook my head at my sister and her craziness when it comes to fashion.

I changed into my clothes and tried to do something with my hair. That was a waste of time. I could do nothing with my hair no matter how many times I'd styled it a certain way it'd go back to it's old position. I gave up and headed downstairs to my piano.

How I missed my black grand piano. We didn't have a piano at our last house in Alaska. There just wasn't any space in the house because of the six other vampires living with us. I sat on the bench in front of the ivory keys. My hands automatically lifted up and placed themselves on the keys. How I missed the feeling of the keys beneath my finger tips. My fingers began to move subconsciously and began to play Esme's song. It was the song that she inspired when we first started out as a family.

I had just finished the song when I was interrupted by my idiotic brother. "Eddie boy come join me in game of super smash brawl." Emmett chided.

"No, Emmett can't you see I'm busy? Besides we only have half an hour before we have to leave. We wont have time for the rematch you'll want when you loose." I answered him with a tone of hostility. 'Is it so hard to just ask for some time to myself to enjoy time playing with my baby?'

"Awe, c'mon please?" He pouted and made his eyes all doggy like.

"Ugh, NO" I got up and left. I was in no mood to deal with him.

I walked up to my room and turned on the stereo. I put Evanescence's album "The open door" in and turned the volume up to a reasonable amount. I plopped down onto my couch and closed my eyes. Not that I could sleep but how I wish that was possible, being able to dream of being anywhere, doing anything. I lay there for awhile longer till I "heard" that Rose was going to come and get me. I rose up from the couch and went to turn off the stereo. Rose then knocked on my door. "Ok let's get in the car, it's already seven forty. Alice took longer to get ready."

"Ok, I'm coming. I'm driving right?" I was so excited to drive my silver Volvo. Another thing I missed. In Alaska I drove a black BMW that I had to share with Tanya, the girl that liked me but was more like a sister to me.

"Yes, now hurry. We still have to get our schedules."

I grabbed my keys and headed downstairs to the garage with Rose. Everyone was already there standing next to my car. Jasper and Alice were in their own little zone of mushiness on the driver's side of the car. I rolled my eyes as I walked past them. "Don't roll your eyes Edward Cullen." Alice stated.

I shrugged and got into the driver's seat. I unlocked the doors and everyone piled in. Rose in the passenger's seat, while Emmett, Jasper, and Alice in the back seat. I missed driving to school with my siblings. The school we went to up in Alaska was not a far distance away from our house even if it was a secluded area. I started up the car and the drive to school began.

I sped my way to school. I knew we weren't going to be late even if I drove at the speed limit. It was just that the roads were clear and we as vampires liked driving fast. We all sped when we drove. None of us got caught or into an accident and whatever repair our car did need, Rose would be able to handle that.

We arrived in school ten minutes before school started. The parking lot was still fairly crowed with student who thought it was cool to hang out there before school started. We drew attention to us as I drove around looking for a spot. I finally found an empty parking spot in the middle of the parking lot.

We got out of the car and stood outside of my car grabbing our bags out of my trunk. Students were gawking at us. "I hate this part of starting at a new school." I said to my siblings. They all nodded their heads in approval.

We were just about to start walking towards the office when my nose picked up a delicious scent. My throat was burning with the thirst. I could feel my eyes darken with hunger. I stopped walking and stood completely stiff.

'What is that delicious scent? I'm so thirsty.' Jasper thought. 'No I need to control myself. I can't blow my family's cover. I can't have Alice disappointed at me for killing a human.' I relaxed as much as I could, relieved that Jasper was in check of his actions.

I scanned the parking lot for what human was responsible for this scent. I turned my head left then right and there she was. She had pale skin; about five foot four inches, long brown hair, and brown eyes. She was headed toward building four.

I relaxed with each step further she got. "Edward? Jazz? Are you guys going to be ok with this? Can you guys handle?" Alice asked with her tone full of worry.

"Yea I should be fine." I answered then turned to Jasper.

"Even if I couldn't really quite handle it, there's nothing that can be done about it. Plus I'm sure I'll be fine just as long as I'm not in a class with that human alone." Jasper said. He sounded like he was coaching himself into being strong.

We headed towards the front office to pick up our schedules. We entered through the glass doors and walked up to the front desk. Behind the counter was an old lady. She appeared to be the only person working there in the front office. She was fairly short with grey hair and on the chubby side. Her name tag read "Mrs. Cope".

I walked up right in front of her. She still hadn't seen us enter and was busy with the paper work she was messing with. I cleared my throat to get her attention. "Excuse me Mrs.…Cope. My siblings and I are new to this school. We're here to pick up our schedules." I said to her.

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry dear. Are you the Cullens and the Hales?" she said politely. 'Oh my dear this boy is absolutely gorgeous! The things I could do to him.'

I cringed at her thoughts. "Yes, I am Edward and this is my sister Alice and Emmett. These are Rosalie and Jasper Hale." I said pointing to each of them.

Mrs. Cope handed us our schedules and gave as each a map of school. She pointed out where our classes were and the fastest routes we should take. We thanked her and got out of the office as soon as she was done. 'Thank God that's over' I thought to myself.

Alice and I had our first class together. We hurried to building four to Japanese level two with Sensei Kwan. When I entered the building the same delicious scent hit me like a ton of bricks. It smelt of strawberries and freesia. The venom was pooling out into my mouth. I quickly swallowed the venom and pushed the thoughts of finding the human and killing her to the back of my mind.

We got to the classroom with the door closed. On the glasses was written "Kim Kwan, Japanese." Alice knocked on the door and opened it. "Sumimasen o soku narimashita" Alice spoke and walked into the room.

I followed suit only to be hit by the strong fresh freesia and strawberry scent. I stiffened and turned my head to scan the classroom. There she was sitting in next to the only two available seats.

A/N: uh-oh How will our beloved Edward endure this first period with Miss Swan. Find out in the next chapter. But remember to review please. I really love this story and do not want to stop writing it. So hit me up with a review! I'll try to update tomorrow. THANKS

~V


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ok I have been nice to you guys. I've been updating practically every day; for the past three days. Haha. But I still don't get reviews from people. I understand that it's still early in the story to have that many readers. However, I know there are people who have subscribed to this story and do not review. I'm not asking for money. I am asking for reviews. Please. I will write this next chapter but if I don't get at least 9 reviews then I will hold the chapters ransomed! HA!

Chapter 4: edward's pov

My body stiffened and I held in my breath. The air was polluted by the scent of this human. Though there probably seven-teen other humans in this room, her scent over powered the others. Her scent smelled so appetizing! The venom began to pool out in my mouth. My eyes darkened, from golden topaz rimmed eyes to completely black. Never in my hundred years have I smelled such a human so appealing to me. I did not know what to do but I knew I wouldn't be able to breathe, as long as I was in the same room as this creature sent to deal with my demise.

'Edward c'mon we got to take our seats.' Alice thought. 'Edward what's wrong with you? We need to take our seats.' I nodded and followed her to the two empty seats.

My eyes widened when I realized the only available seats were to the side of and in the back of this demonic human. 'What could I have done to deserve this punishment? Is this some sort of a cruel test?' I took one last breath before taking the seat behind her. She didn't make any contact with us what so ever. She didn't even raise her head from what she was writing on her book. That is until sensei called for the class's attention.

She flipped her hair from the side of her face to the back of her shoulder. Send a fresh batch of her scent my way causing my fist to tighten. I began to think of how it would feel with the warm liquid substance oozing down my throat. The thought of her blood on my tongue caused my body to subconsciously to move forward.

Before my right stone cold hand was placed on her shoulder, before my left hand cleared her hair from the path of my mouth to her neck. Something interrupted my thoughts and actions. That something goes by the name of Alice. 'Edward I've seen what would happen if you killed her. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself.' I turned towards my sister and gave her a grateful smile.

I began to focus on what exactly was going on in class. I heard the thoughts of the people in the room including the sensei. 'Oh my, this new student is such eye candy. I'm sure he'll be a new topic in the teacher's lounge.' I cringed at her thoughts. I did not like knowing that I'd be the hot new topic of the teachers.

'Man Alice is so hot! I wonder if I she'll go out on a date with me?' I shook my head in dismay at this boy's thoughts. Like he was good enough for my sister! It is a good thing I'm the mind reader and Jazz is the empath. He'd surely, wouldn't like the thoughts of how his girlfriend is being thought of. Not that I liked what these boy's thought of my sister. However, I know that they had no chance what so ever with my sister certainly not with Jazz around.

'OMG! Edward is so fucking hot! I wonder if he'll sit with me and my friends at lunch. Maybe if I spend enough time with him he'll be attracted to me. Maybe he'll ask me to be his girlfriend! I'll ask him to sit with me at lunch.' I shrunk down in my seat and disgusted by this girl's thoughts. Why am I always the target for girls?

I could hear everyone in the class's thoughts all except for one. That one was seated in the desk before me. It was as if that seat was empty. I couldn't hear anything thing not even a whisper. This is defiantly wrong! I have never met anyone that was immune to my powers.

The three morning classes ended and so far she has been in two of my classes. In each class I was seated next to her. Thank god Alice was in both of my classes to keep me in check. It was the last class before lunch. I was in my music appreciation class while she was in her creative writing class with Jazz and Rose. I needed to focus on Jazz's mind just in case.

'Why is her scent so alluring? I can't give in to my demonic side now. Alice wouldn't be very happy with me. I wouldn't be happy with me! But her scent's so strong I can practically taste her blood on the tip of my tongue. No, Jasper get a fucking hold of yourself! You have been strong and resistant from human blood the past two years. Do not let one human ruin that for you. Wait, she's sad? What could be bothering her so much? She's practically depressed for some reason I feel like being a big brother and comforting her. I wonder if Edward knows what is going on in her head.' She's depressed? Now that I think of it she does seem kind of isolated. 'The feeling of sadness and loneliness is just so strong. What could be bothering this girl so badly?'

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. I needed to hurry and meet my siblings in front of the cafeteria before the girls could come and bombard me with their imaginations. I quickly walked out of the building and saw the cafeteria with my siblings waiting. I was in the middle of the court yard before I got caught. How wrong could I have been? "Hello!" said a nasal voice. I answered with a small smile then walked away towards my family. "I am Jessica Stanley. You're the new student Edward Cullen right?" she asked in a flirty tone.

"Yes I am. Nice meeting you." I replied in an attempt to escape from her deathly clutch.

"I was wondering if you and maybe your family would like to come sit with me and my friends."

"I'm sorry but my family and I rather just stick to ourselves." I rejected her as nicely as possible. I escaped from her clutch and walked quickly towards my family.

"Hey Eddie boy! Finally found yourself a new girlfriend or added a new stalker to your list." Emmett teased.

"Shut it Emmett and don't fucking call me that!" I said to him then turned to the rest of my siblings "I need to talk with you guys about that Swan girl." We headed inside to an empty table at the far corner. Usually we got lunch to keep up the human charade but at this point I really didn't care. I needed to talk to them.

"What's wrong you finally want sex tips to get with the Swan girl?" Emmett joked.

"I said shut it Emmett!" I growled. I listened around me to see if there were any human within hearing range. I decided it was clear and began. "There's something up with this Swan girl."

"Her name is Bella" Alice chided.

"Like it fucking matters Alice." Rose bitched. "Hurry up Edward! Stop wasting our time with this pathetic human. Just get to the damn point!"

I rolled my eyes at Rose. Count on her to be a bitch when I mentioned a human as a problem. "I can't read her mind! Can you feel her emotions Jazz?"

"Yes, perfectly clear. I was actually going to ask you, if you could read her mind and know why she was so sad and lonely." He stated.

"I actually needed to tell you guys something about her as well." Alice announced. "I've been getting quite a few visions of her. They occur very frequently. I'm surprised you haven't seen any of my visions Edward. It's actually the only reason why I know she likes to be called Bella."

"I am not comfortable with the fact that I can't read her mind." I confided.

"Well we can't do anything now. You'll just have to wait till we get home and then we can mention it to Carlisle I'm sure he could help us come to a conclusion." I smiled at Alice. She always seems to know just how to comfort me. 'Why don't you try again' she thought.

I turned in my chair to scan the crowed cafeteria. I finally spotted her on the other side directly across from our table. Her table was right next to the restrooms. I squinted my eyes trying to focus as much as possible to where she was seated. I just wanted to hear a squeak from her seat at least. Bella raised her head and scanned the room till she found who she was looking for. Her eyes came to a halt when they matched mine. She froze there for a few seconds, just staring at each other. The expression must have been rude or uncomfortable because she packed up and left. I faced towards my family disappointed that I couldn't hear anything from Bella. I glanced at the clock on the wall and there was only ten minutes left till class. My next class was biology and none of my siblings were in that class with me. I strongly hoped that Bella wasn't in this class with me.

The bell rang and I headed towards my biology class. I entered the building and smelled Bella's scent. Oddly it only smelled as if she just passed through. I physically relaxed at the fact. It meant that she was most likely not in my class. I reached my classroom only to be hit by a wall of her scent. The teacher, Mr. Varner was there setting up a video. "Mr. Varner?" I asked as I approached. "I'm Edward Cullen I'm the new student in you class."

"Ah yes, I've heard a lot about you and your family. Your father is Carlisle am I correct; the man that got a new job as the head doctor of the general hospital here in Forks?" He asked. I could only nod my head. He turned to the class. "Class before I start the instructions for the video. I'd like to introduce your new classmate Edward Cullen." I smiled half heartedly at the class. Mr. Varner turned his attention back to me. "Edward you may take a seat next to Bella. It's the last available seat."

I made my way toward my placement of torture. I took as many breaths as I could before I had to take my seat. With each step I took towards Bella the harder it got to breath; her scent grew stronger and stronger. I placed myself in the seat next to the window while she had the aisle seat. I turned my head towards the windows to take a quick and cautious breath. Not that I needed to breath but it was just more for comfort and to seem more human like.

"Ok class. The video is about plants. You don't need to take any notes, but pay attention because the person with the highest grade on the video quiz will get extra credit." Mr. Varner announced. Please don't turn off the lights! It would be so much easier to control myself knowing that there are humans watching you. He pushed the play button and headed to turn off the lights. 'FUCK' I shouted internally. I hope to Alice that I will be able to control myself.

She placed her hair to the left side of her face creating a curtain to separate us. It took a lot of strength in me to not smell her. Instead of thinking about how delicious she must taste or her over powering scent. I tried my best to focus on her thoughts. To find a voice I haven't heard all day. To just hear what she's thinking. To hear why she was as depressed and lonely as Jasper claimed she is. My face scrunched up in frustration and disappointment. Though I couldn't quite hear anything from where she sat. I only pushed myself harder.

I didn't know how long I stayed like that staring at her but I was interrupted by Mr. Varner. When he turned the lights back on. "Okay class, since the video took longer than expected. The quiz will be the tomorrow." I didn't even get to pay attention to the video and Bella probably didn't either since she kept taking sideway glances at me.

I was walking to my next class, world history, thinking about today's events and Bella. I realized that each time I sat next to her in class I got this strange feeling. It was like a tingling sensation! During biology the tingling force only grew stronger. I had no idea why but I liked the feeling but it was uncomfortable at the same time. This is going to be one heck of a year!

A/N: There you have it my fellow twilighters! The next chapter will have some drama. However, there might be some delay in the updating because of that lack of reviews.

I'd like to thank edwardcullenloverforever, katelane, and Lillianagreen for always reviewing. Thanks!!!

So Go REVIEW! So I can post up the next chapter soon!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to everyone that subscribed after I posted chapter four. I'm glad that I had a bunch of emails letting me know you all subscribed by adding it to your favorites or alerts! However, there the fact that there is a bunch of you that have read and not reviewed. I didn't get feedback from many of out. Only four have reviewed and one gave me a personal message. Please I only ask for reviews so that I know if I need to work on something or just the fact that you guys enjoy it so much that I should continue with the story. So I will hold the 6th chapter until I get a few reviews. Please don't keep the story from others that want to read as much as you do.

Chapter 5: Bella's pov

School was dreadful! It was the new kids first day here and they already hate me; especially that bronze haired boy, Edward. I didn't even make contact with him I hope that Alice and Rosalie don't come after me. During gym I found out a lot of stuff about the new kids. Alice of course is the short brown haired pixie like girl, she is a junior like me and Edward, and she is dating Jasper. Jasper is the blond boy, he is a senior, and is a twin with Rosalie; who is dating the big brother Emmett that is also a senior. It is kind of funny that the family is together like that but it must be weird for Edward. His siblings are all together while he's single.

I was making my way to my car when I bumped into a wall and fell down. I looked up to see what direction I was headed only to walk into a wall. My eyes bugged out to see that it wasn't a wall. Actually it was the eldest of the Cullen's, Emmett. I could feel myself turning beat red with embarrassment but realized that it was one of the Cullen siblings. He's probably going to yell at me for doing whatever I did to his brother and the fact that I bumped in to him. He smiled down at me as he held out his right hand towards me. I physically relaxed at the friendly gesture. I smiled and cautiously took his hand. "Sorry I walked into you' I apologized and sheepishly smiled at him.

"Nah it's ok. I'm sorry that I was the one that you walked into" I swallowed hard at his statement. I was right he's going to lash out at me about Edward. "I mean it must've hurt bumping into someone as big and strong as me" he said as he began to flex his arms a little. I responded with a little giggle.

"Not really but I did think I walked into a wall and not a person." I dusted my butt off and reached for my cell in my back pocket to check the time. I needed to be at Newton's by four o'clock and it was already three forty-two. "Sorry again but I have to leave. Bye" I said then ran towards my car.

I hope I didn't make a bad impression on him. I don't really need him to hate me even more! That'll give Alice and Rosalie another reason to lash out at me. I would have been more kind to him but I really needed to leave quickly.

I arrived at the Newton's sporting goods store just five minutes before my shift was about to start. Mrs. Newton was helping these two men when she saw me. I smiled and waved politely to her, she responded with a smile. I walked towards the register while putting on my uniform flannel. I logged on to the register to start my shift.

Mrs. Newton led the two men to my register for me to ringing them up. "Wasn't the hike weird today John?" said one of the two men to the other; who I assumed was John.

"Yeah Tony, it was just two quite. I didn't see any animals other than that one deer we came across that was dead. It was weird how that thing was hard as a rock and how cold its body felt."

I got done ringing up their tents and hunting knifes. "That'll be one hundred and thirty dollars." I said to them.

"Do you happen to know how populated the wild life is near here" Tony asked me.

"Umm…It's fairly large. When I hike I've spotted two or three deers" I replied as I handed him his change.

"Ok, thanks anyways." John said as he and Tony left the store.

I sat down on a stool that Mrs. Newton placed there for me when things at the store were slow. While I was reading "Romeo and Juliet" the glass doors opened. I tore my gaze from my book to look at the customer that just entered. "Hello, welcome to Newton's sporting goods store how may I help you?" I greeted the person.

"Hello, I'd like to buy a pair of rollerblades for my son here" answered a woman in her early forties.

"Yes, follow me right this way."

After helping the woman and her son it was seven o'clock; Time to close up the store with Mrs. Newton. I quickly clocking out on the register's computer and cleaning up any trash there might have been. I walked to the back room where Mrs. Newton was to let her know I was locking the door and heading home. When I entered she had her head down on the table looking like she was sleeping. I walked up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. Causing her to scream and sit up quickly. I jumped back startled by her reaction. "Mrs. Newton it's already closing time."

"I'm sorry Bella. I mean to fall asleep and leave you alone to run the store" she apologized.

"Don't worry about it. After the two men, a mother and son came in to buy a pair of rollerblades. Other than that, there weren't any other customers." I told her as we walked out of the store.

"Thank you dear, I'll see you on Monday." I didn't realize that it was Thursday already.

"See you." I replied as I made my way to my car. It was now seven fifteen and I needed to be home by seven thirty to start dinner before my parents threw a fit. Thank god my house was only ten minutes away from then store.

I arrived home to find both my parents cars in the drive way. I parked my car on the side of the road and made my way up to the porch. Being the big klutz I am I slipped on the second stone step and landed on my butt. I slowly got up dusting myself off then cautiously made my way up the steps again.

I unlocked the door and walked into the hallway. I was hanging up my coat when Renee came bitching. "Where the fuck have you been? It is already seven twenty two. You were supposed to be home by seven twenty to start dinner" she bitched.

"Oh God Mom I'm sorry that I am two minutes late to start dinner. Something tragic could have happened to me with in those two minutes. Then who would have cooked your dinner" I spoke sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up you useless bitch. How could I have raised such a useless child?"

"HAH! I'm useless? I do everything in this fucking house! If it weren't for me you would have to be cooking and cleaning. If it weren't for me you wouldn't be able to hang out with your friends as often as you'd like. You didn't even fucking teach me how to cook or anything. I had to learn on my own because you're a sorry excuse for a mother!" I screamed.

"Isabella, what have I told you about talking to your mother that way" Charlie came in saying.

"Oh please. I have to sit back and take her fucking crap. You know what if I'm so useless then you guys fucking make dinner for yourselves. I'm going to my room." I said stomping my way pass them.

I was about to place my right foot on the first step when Renee pulled my arm back towards her. "You little bitch get in the fucking kitchen and start cooking dinner" she said dragging me to the kitchen. Her grip on my arm was so strong that her nails were digging into my skin. We reached the door to the kitchen and she pushed me in. "Now shut the fuck up. I better not hear any bullshit from you."

I sighed heavily fighting the tears back. I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed two pieces of beef. I decided steak would be the fastest to cook for these ungrateful bitches. I turned on the stove and placed a skillet onto the burner. 'I can't believe Charlie saw how she treated me and did nothing. He made like we were going to be a happy family again. He's the chief of police for crying out loud. His very own daughter was being abused before his eye and he didn't do shit.' I thought as I sautéed the steaks. I placed them into the skillet that was set on high so they'd cook faster. At this point I was so fed up with the bullshit I didn't care how it tasted. Besides I wasn't going to eat, I had lost my appetite during the argument with that bitch I call mother.

When I was done cooking, I grabbed my backpack and quickly and quietly made my way up the stairs to my room. I wasn't going to speak to them after what fucking happened. This happens every time I come home from work. If I wasn't home on time why can't they just order their damn food? "God I hate this place" I groaned aloud once I was in the confinement of my isolated room. I plopped down onto my bed in exhaustion.

Thoughts of today's argument and past arguments played through my head. Arguments over dinner, cleaning, each other, money, even about parking spots. Then thoughts of how we use to be a happy family played through my mind. How my mother and I would go shopping all the time. How my Dad would take me out fishing with him. Or how we would actually sit at the table and eat dinner with each other. The last time we did any of that stuff was back when I was only in the fifth grade.

Tears began to spill through my eyes and this numbing pain coursed through my body. It started in my chest making its way through out my body. It became hard to breathe and swallow. The pain was excruciating. It made its way down through my arms to the tips of my fingers craving for a cut on my forearm. The pain made its way up to my throat and I began to choke like I was vomiting. There was nothing I could do except give what my body craves for.

I ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I calmed myself down enough to just turn the crying into sobbing. My vision still blurred a bit but I could see my way good enough. I reached into the medicine cabinet above the sink and took out a blade. A few tears began to escape from my eyes. I raised my forearm high enough for me to see where I was going to make my cut.

Right when the blade made impact with my skin. There was a thud in my room. I decided to ignore it and continued with what I was doing. I could hear my closet door sliding open just when I was about to move the blade across my skin. I placed it on the counter and walked into my room. I looked around my room nothing was out of place. I walked over to my closet and opened the door but nothing was there on both sides I even looked up. I shrugged and walked over to my bed to change into my pajamas. I had totally forgotten about cutting until I heard a voice outside my bedroom door.

"Isabella your father and I are leaving for La Push tomorrow morning. So we won't be here when you wake up" Renee announced. I could hear her making her way to her bed room when she was done.

The pain was coursing through my body again and ran back into my bathroom. I needed to cut; I needed to feel the satisfaction that replaced the numbing pain in my body. I picked up the blade and positioned it back onto my forearm. I gently swiped it across my skin. Blood began to ooze out of the open wound. I could feel it pulsing at the sides of the wound. The cut was not deep, nor big, but enough to form a streak down my arm and to the palm of my left hand. I rinsed the blade with my right hand under the running faucet. I picked up my bloody towel that I used to wrap around the cut till it stopped bleeding. 'Note to self wash bloody towel next time I do laundry.'

As soon as the bleeding stopped I placed a band-aid on top of the opened cut then made my way to my bed. I sighed disappointed with myself that I had begun to cut again. I dropped down onto my bed and turned on to my side. A fresh new batch of tears poured out of my eyes. I laid there crying myself to sleep just like any other night.

A/N: There you have it. A nice chapter I have posted up. Its not the drama I had in mind but good enough to start more. Lol. Ok now I'm serious about holding chapters until I get reviews. I want at least 10. Theres more than 10 of you that have subscribed. So it shouldn't be that hard. However, if I were you I wouldn't depend on the others to review. And even if there is 10 reviews you should review anyways because its nice and it helps me out more. Next update in a few days or so. Depends on when I get the reviews.  
~V


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ok I know I haven't updated in like forever. It was because I didn't get that many reviews. Honestly I'm contemplating whether or not I should delete the story. I feel that way because I don't know what you as readers think. So if you like my story, please review! The more reviews the faster I'm more likely to update. Please at least 10 reviews?

Chapter six:

The air was nice and cold; snow was falling instead of rain. The green scenery was now replaced by white. My body shivered, I wrapped my arms around my body to keep myself warm. Out of nowhere I felt a sting of loneliness and abandonment surged through my body. My knees gave out under me causing me to fall to the floor landing on all fours. I leaned back on to my heels sitting in a kneeling position.

I heard a low growl but as I looked around I saw nothing. I hung my head down staring at the white cold ground. My teeth began to chatter as my body continued to shiver. I cried out in pain from the cold and from the loneliness I felt. The growl came back only this time it was louder. Like it could be only standing a few feet away from me. I slowly raised my head to look at the predator that would soon take my life away.

Standing arms length away from my body was a white lion. The fact that the lion was white was weird all on its own but to make it stranger; the lion had green emerald eyes. It's eyes so deep that it was like there was a gravity pull forcing myself closer. The lion laid down on the ground behind me. Assuming it wanted me to lay back onto him. I removed my feet from under me and leaned back onto it's body. The fur of the lion was cold but comforting. I no longer felt the emptiness that occupied my emotions.

"Isabella!" I heard someone call. "ISABELLA WAKE UP!" I groaned internally as recognition seeped in. The person calling me was my mother. "Bella get down stairs and start cooking breakfast! I would do it but I'm in the tub."

I sat up rolling my at Renee's reason for not cooking. Wait, what the fuck are they still doing here? I thought they're supposed to be down at La Push. I stood up and made my way down to the kitchen. On my way down I passed the rumpus room. My father was sitting in his favorite chair, he was watching some kind of fishing show, and didn't even notice me.

I finally entered the kitchen but stopped in the door way when I heard footsteps from upstairs in my parent's bedroom. 'Yea, in the tub my fucking ass! I'm just a freaking slave to them. A mistake they made and use as a tool to do things.' I want to practically rip my hair out at my thoughts. I walked up to a cupboard to get two bowls and set them on the table. I then made my way over to the refrigerator. I opened the door to grab the milk, then reached the top of the frig to get the honey bunches of oats cereal. I placed the milk and the cereal on the dinning table next to the bowl. 'Hmmm, I'm missing something.' "SPOONS" I said aloud to myself. As I walked over to the drawer with the utensils and grabbed two spoons for my parents.

I then lazily made my way up to my room. My mother passed me on the stairs on her way down to the kitchen. "I can't wait to see what you've cooked. I can't smell anything this should be interesting" she said then continued on her way.

I rolled my eyes and continued to my room. When I stepped in I closed the door and locked it behind me. It was like my feet had a mind of their own because I some how end up on my bed. My eyelids were heavy and began to slowly close. I was about to fall asleep until I heard yelling and feet stomping coming up the stairs. "I told her to fucking cook and what does she do? She defies me and set the table with food I could have done without waking her up." I heard Renee yelled to Charlie.

"Well maybe if you stop using our daughter for your selfish needs she wouldn't be so rebellious towards us. Maybe you and her will stop fighting and I don't know, actually have a normal conversation." Charlie yelled back.

"Shut up Charlie!" she yelled before pounding on my door. "BELLA GET THE HELL UP!" I rolled on my stomach and placed a pillow over my head. In a sad attempt to block out her voice. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED AND COME ANSWER ME!" Renee continued to yell.

I groaned into the bed and removed the pillow from my head. I looked at the clock it was only 8 am. 'UGH why can't she leave me alone?' I thought to myself. "I'm coming. I'm coming. Hold on!" I yelled back. "Yes?" I asked when I opened the door.

"GAHH!" she screamed as she charged me. We landed on my bed and she was on top of me pulling my hair and slapping my face. "You little piece of useless shit!" she screamed in my face.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I answered back while tossing and turning trying to get her off of me.

"Renee stop it stop it you're hurting her." Charlie yelled while trying to get her off of me.

"No she needs to learn to respect me and to do what she told." She replied to Charlie. As she was about to slap my face her hand turned into a fist. She punched me on my right cheek forcing my head to turn left. I saw Charlie finally mange to get her off of me. The image of Charlie struggling while trying to restrain her was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

A/N there you have it. I know its short but I wanted to leave you with a cliffy so maybe then I'll get reviews. I'm working on the next chapter in………………… pov. Haha aint I evil? Don't forget to review. Next chapter up tomorrow hopefully.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N thanks for the reviews here's your next chapter. Don't forget to review.

Chapter 7: Alice's pov

"Jasper, love, I'm going out for a run I'll be back later." I said to him from our closet. 'Hmmm…Bella seems about to be the same size as Rose so I can give her this, and this and this, and this, Ooh and this! This should put a smile on her face.' I thought to myself.

"Alice, where are you going? It's already nine o'clock. Everything within town's range is closed. If you're going hunting I'll come even if I went with Edward earlier." He replied from behind me.

"No, its ok, I'm just going out for a walk. I just need to clear my head." I turned to face my husband.

"Uh-huh…a walk? Then what's with the bag full of clothes that look like they could fit Rose and not you?"

"Ok. It's just I keep getting visions of Bella and how sad she is. I figured that if I give her clothes it'll make her happy. She seems to be the same sizes as Rose right?" I said to him.

"NO ALICE! You are not going to her house" Edward yelled from his room above us.

"Shut it EDDIE! I know why you are acting the way you do. I've seen the out come of everything. I'm still surprised you haven't seen any of my visions. Especially….." I stopped and started thinking of some rap songs that annoyed Edward to no end.

"Rap songs Alice? This is definitely not a good thing you've seen. Come on Alice tell me." Edward said now in the closet with me and Jasper.

"No Edward and I'm going whether you like it or not. I'm not the one who wants to kill her. I'm the one that wants to make her happy! I know you've thought about why she's so sad and lonely. Heck I know that even Emmett has thought about it. Yes, Emmett I know you wanted to hug her and cradle her like a baby sister when you bumped into her." I said.

"Ouch! Rosie! What the heck was that for?" I heard Emmett say from the living room, where he and Rosalie were watching a movie.

"For caring about a HUMAN!" she shouted and made her way up the stairs to their room down the hall from us.

"Alice I forbid you from going to that house!" Edward said in a serious fatherly tone.

"Ha, yeah right, if you lay a hand on me I swear you'll get it." I challenged.

"Alice, baby love, I think you should stay" Jasper said to me using his southern gentlemen charm. "We could do other things. Then maybe some day we could do something for Bella."

"No dice! I'm going and Jasper if you want to be able to set one foot near me you'll let me go." I said to Jasper while poking him in the chest. "And Edward you better watch out because if you try to stop me you'll pay." I walked past my husband and my brother out of the closet.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Emmett sitting alone. He looked so hurt and torn. "What's wrong Emmett?" I approached his still figure on the couch.

"She just seems so hurt and sad, you know. I just want to see her smile. The big brother inside me is fighting to go and comfort her. Alice I cant but I want to. And Rose is angry with me because of it. I don't know why I feel so strongly about this situation. Bella is just a human like Rosie said. But I need to go to Bella. I need to see her smile and laugh. Alice I know this feeling isn't like how I feel for a mate like I do with Rosie. Its more like a big brother baby sister feeling." Emmett confessed.

"Awe! Emmett! I know what you mean and that's why I'm bringing these clothes to her, that and because Rose doesn't want these." I giggled a little.

"Well hopefully what you're doing makes her a bit happier." He hugged me and left to go and talk to Rosalie.

I got up and made my way to my yellow Porsche. 'Awe how I've missed my baby!' I thought as I got in. I placed the bag of clothes onto the passenger seat. I started the car and pulled out of the garage then headed towards Bella's house.

"Emmett's right though." I said aloud to myself. "I myself have a big sister fighting to get out. I want to see Bella happy! I want to go and treat her to all kinds of stuff just to see her smile." I sighed and continued to the Swan's residence.

I parked a block away from their house behind some trees so that no one saw my car. It's not like people would steal it but it does seem a bit conspicuous in a town like this. I ran at vampire speed towards their house. I stopped by the living room window to take a small peek. Sitting in a chair was Chief Swan watching a baseball game. Mrs. Swan was sitting on the couch with her feet up across the space beside her meant for two others. 'Huh where's Bella?' I ran to the kitchen window; she wasn't there. 'Hmm her car is parked in the front. So she has to be home.' I thought. I heard footsteps upstairs on the second floor. So I jumped up on to a tree branch next to a window hoping that it was her room. I smiled thankfully at the fact that it indeed belong to her. She got up from her bed crying and ran into the bathroom.

I quietly slid the window open and slowly climbed in. As I turned to close the window the bag knocked over a book that was on her desk next to her laptop. I quickly picked up the book then rushed to hide under her bed, but stopped just before I got under. She hadn't come out to check what the thud was. 'Why didn't I look to see how well this plan would go?' I internally scolded myself.

I tip-toed quietly to the closet: the kind with two glass mirror sliding doors. I slowly opened one side of the closet and quickly hung what I brought. She didn't have that much clothes to begin with, but I'd say I at least added ten more outfits in there. Just when I got done hanging the tenth outfit a vision of her coming out of the bathroom to check the closet came. I quickly closed the door and ran to hide under the bed. Nothing was out of its place; as if no one was there.

Bella came out of the bathroom she was still in the clothes she wore to school, only her sleeves were rolled up. She scanned the room then made her way to inspect the closet. She opened the opposite end that I opened and looked to the side and up. She was content with what she saw, probably not noticing the new clothes. She walked over to the bed and all I could see was her legs. Her jeans fell to her ankles and her shirt was dropped to the side by her legs. She stepped out of her jeans and put on her pajama pants.

She was about to lie down on her bed until she heard her mothers voice. "Isabella your father and I are leaving for La Push tomorrow morning. So we won't be here when you wake up." She said then left to go to what I assumed was her bedroom.

I stuck my head out a little just enough to see Bella without her noticing me. Her body was shaking as she cried her tears out. She quickly got off the bed and ran to her bathroom. 'Bella picked up the blade and positioned it onto her forearm. She gently swiped it across her arm and blood began to ooze out. The cut wasn't that big but deep enough to form a streak down her arm.' The vision ended as soon as she closed the door. I had to get out of here. I ran towards the window and opened it as quick as possible without making a sound.

Running back to my Porsche and practically diving in before starting the car. My body was shaking like I was having a seizure. I didn't understand what was going on with me. All I knew was that I needed to see Carlisle.

A/N so how do you like it? Did I hit the target? I know it could have been way better. But I bet you guys thought it was Edward in her room! haha! Keep an eye out for updates to find out what happens next! Owp!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N thanks for the reviews! And thanks to all those who added me to their story alert and favorite story. It makes me happy knowing that you all enjoy my story. I am having a bit of trouble writing. I kinda blank out while writing. Lol. But your reviews help a lot! So on with the chapter!

Chapter 8: Edward's pov

Alice came speeding home and into the garage. Like I said vampires love to drive fast. However, this isn't normal. We usually slow down when we're about to enter the garage. It's actually a rule; Emmett crashed his jeep in to the side of the garage almost causing it to collapse. Alice never really broke whatever rules we were given, especially ones that could cause damage to her precious Porsche.

"Carlisle! Carlisle! DADDY!!!" Alice cried out! I ran to my sister as fast as I could. I even beat Jasper on his way down to her. When I got to the living room, though, my body froze at the figure standing before me. Jasper sped past me and ran to his wife. Alice was shaking and hyperventilating from some kind of shock. Her knees gave out from under her. Jasper caught her and brought her to the couch. "DADDY!" She cried out again.

Carlisle and Esme came running down to the living room. Followed by Rose and Emmett who was putting on his shirt. 'EWWWWW' I cringed at the thought of what could be going on in that room. Thank god I was too busy thinking about what to do with Bella. "DADDY!" Alice called to Carlisle as she extended her hands forward, like a child.

"Alice sweet heart what's wrong?" Carlisle cried while examining her. We would sometimes call Carlisle and Esme; Mommy, mom, mother, Daddy, dad, father. But really that was just basically for show. They love being called that; it's just, kind of weird to call them that. Even if they are like real parents to me. With Alice calling Carlisle Daddy, I'm sure he's pretty happy but at the same time very, very, very concerned.

"Oh Daddy. It's Bella Swan!" She cried. There was black stuff coming out from her eyes. 'Could that be like some kind of tears for vampires? I have never seen that before in my hundred years.'

"I told you not to go Alice." I said.

"Edward please your sister can be friends with Bella if she wants to. You have no hold over her. And if you are going to be gloating right now in your sister's condition I'm going to have to ask you to go to your room." Carlisle said his head turned to face me while his body faced Alice and his hands on her shoulders.

"Fine." I groaned.

"Ok baby tell me what happened." Carlisle said jumping into full fatherly mode.

Alice wiped the black stuff from her eyes and sniffled a few times before she began. "Ok like Edward said I went over to Bella's house. Unseen may I add. So that I could put some clothes in her closet. Today in school Jasper said she was sad and lonely. I wanted to make her happy so I figured giving her clothes would make her happy. I entered her room while she was doing stuff in the bathroom. I placed the clothes inside her closet and just when I was done a vision of her coming out to check stuff out came. So I ran to hide under the bed. She had her sleeves rolled up past her elbows only exposing her forearms. The air was salty because she had been crying but when she came out the tears had stopped. She changed into her pajamas and laid down on her bed. Her mother then came to tell Bella that they were going to be down in La Push by the time she woke up. This caused Bella to cry again and run to the bathroom once more. I had a vision of Bella cutting her arm as she cried. When the vision ended the bathroom door closed and I got the hell out of there. In the car and on my way here; my body was shaking. It was hard to breath and this black stuff kept coming out from my eyes. Oh Daddy." She cried then hugged Carlisle close to her body. "I didn't need Jasper's powers to feel what she was feeling. It was like taking control over my own emotions. That's how sad she is. We need to do something Daddy we need to save her!"

"I love you Alice but why the hell should we save her?" Rosalie bitched. "So what if she has a crappy life. She's dealing with it in her own way. We can't do anything for her. And if we do then we'll have the Volturi on our asses!"

"Rose not now." Carlisle said. "Alice even if we wanted to help her, we can't, how could we?"

"I…don't…know" Alice said between sobs.

"I'll take her up to our room. You guys continue discussing about Bella. We can hear it from upstairs." Jasper said taking Alice in his arms and carrying her up the stairs.

"Did you guys need to talk about Isabella?" Carlisle asked the remaining family members present.

"Yes, I can't read her mind. But Jasper can still feel her emotions and Alice keeps getting visions that I haven't seen because I've been too busy thinking myself." I explained. "Her scent is so appetizing to me that I can barely control myself. Jasper kind of feels the same way. Only that it's blocked by this brotherly feeling he has towards her. While I'm being blocked by this tingling sensation in my body. The emotions that Jasper feels are depression and abandonment."

"Yeah she does seem lonely maybe we can try and be her friends?" Emmett suggested. Then Rosalie smacked him in the head for voicing it. "Ouch Rosie."

"Emmett do you too have this brotherly feeling towards this girl?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes dad I do."

"Well I think it's actually a great idea. Since three out of the five of you feel so strongly about this girl maybe all she needs is a friend or three? Edward, maybe this will help you be able to read her mind. I'm sure that whatever the tingling feeling will be able over power whatever blood thirst you may have. Don't worry about the mind reading thing as well. I'm sure that Isabella is not a threat to our family. Just make sure she doesn't find out about us." Carlisle concluded.

"Not a threat! Carlisle look at us! Look at what you are suggesting us to do. Befriend a human?" Rosalie said.

"Rose dearest you don't even know this Isabella. Give her a chance." Esme finally voiced her thoughts.

"I don't want to give her a chance. I don't want to get to know her. Think about it for a sec will you? Jasper AND Edward are both attracted to her blood. What if she gets a cut or something? She could jeopardize our whole secret." Rose retorted.

"Well then if you're so concerned about her getting hurt. Maybe one of you should just make sure you're near Edward and Jasper to stop them." Esme replied sweetly. "Rose I understand your concern. But Isabella means a lot to three of you and that's including your husband. I think you should support him like he does with you at times." With that Esme and Carlisle left the living room.

"Fine whatever!" Rose said then left with Emmett in tow.

I was left alone to think. I walked over to my piano and just started to play. Playing always helped clear my mind and think if needed. I was calm, relaxed, floating with the melodic sounds of Clair De Lune coming from the piano. My mind was clear and I was able to think. Bella was all I could think about. Befriending her couldn't be that bad, could it? Besides she's beautiful and smart.

"Edward?" Esme called from behind me.

"Yes Esme?" I answered.

"What song was that you were just playing?"

"It's Clair De Lune, Esme, you of all people should know that."

"No, Edward that was not Clair De Lune. Like you said I would know if it was. It had a happy yet sad tune to it. The melody had a lullaby type of feel to it."

"Esme I was playing Clair De Lune I have no idea what you are talking about. Though, I suppose it could be a lullaby."

"No, no, Edward it was a different song. What were you thinking about while you were playing? Maybe that's what inspired it." Esme said then walked away.

'I was contemplating about what I should do with this whole Bella situation. Could Bella be the person who inspired the song? This girl is definitely different. I need to get out of here!' with that in mind I ran out the front door.

A/N I know this chapter wasn't that great. But I think it fits after chapter 7. Don't forget to review please!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok this chapter is for blue11fish she left me one awesome review! And it has encouraged me to write. Thanks!

Chapter 9: Bella's pov.

When I woke up it was dark; I couldn't see where I was. My body was aching so badly it felt as if I was beaten by a baseball bat over and over again. My head had this excruciating head ache. While my eyes felt like they were about to pop out of its sockets. I felt around to where my desk lamp should be if I was still in my room. Luckily I was correct and found the light switch. I turned on the lamp and looked around. A few papers and books were on the ground but nothing else was out of its place. I slowly got up and walked towards my bathroom. With every step I took a sharp sting coursed through my body.

I finally reached the bathroom and walked to the sink. I turned on the light switch before I looked in the mirror. I was so afraid to see how I looked but I needed to know the condition I was in. Maybe and hopefully I'll be able to cover it up with make-up. 'Ok, Bella you can do this. 1…2…3' I took a deep breath then looked at my face in the mirror. My left eye is swollen and bruised, my bottom lip was swollen and had a cut on it, and there was dry blood streaks coming from my nose. "Oh great! How will I be able to hide this at school? Hmmm…maybe no one will notice? Its not like people at school actually care about me." I coaxed myself.

After washing my face as carefully and gently as possible, I decided to go downstairs to get some ice. I was rather curious where my parents were. I walked over to the refrigerator to get ice from the freezer. I then noticed a note held by a magnet. It was addressed to me from my father. I removed it from its place before getting myself some ice. Once I wrapped the ice in a towel; I walked over to the kitchen table with the note in my right hand and my left hand holding the ice pack to my left eye.

I laid the note down onto the table before I pulled out a chair from under the table and seated myself comfortably. I sat there for what seemed like hours but only a few minutes. I glanced at the clock it was 5:30 am; I had to be at work by 8 o'clock. I took a deep breath and opened the note.

"_Dear Isabella, _

_My sweet and darling child. I'm sorry for what happened with your mother yesterday morning. We were supposed to have gone to La Push but Billy had to do something. So we weren't going to go there until the afternoon. I know your mother is a bit eccentric at times. I wish you didn't really have to suffer for her mishaps. Instead of going to La Push this weekend. I took the week off or at least on stand by, to take your mother to Seattle to settle down. Hopefully this'll calm her down some. She could just be stressed out. Don't hold it against her ok? She is your mother after all and she loves you. We'll be in Seattle for the next week. You have my number if anything. I know you can take care of yourself. I love you my baby girl. And your mother does too!_

_Your Father_

_p.s after what happened I called the Newtons to tell them that you were sick. So you have this Sunday off. Hopefully you be fine by Tuesday to go to work again. If not tell me so I can call her again."_

"Just fucking great! I get a beating and my mother gets a vacation in Seattle with my father!" I was absolutely livid. Not only did my mother get away with beating me but she actually be rewarded! "I need to clear my mind." There's only one thing that I yearned to do to clear my head. My arms we pulsating and my fingers were twitching for me to do it. I needed to cut.

I ran upstairs crying practically tripping the whole way there. I reached my bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet where I hid the blade. As I reached for the blade and towel a bottle of pills fell out. It was some kind of prescribed aspirin that I take when I have my monthly visit. It seemed so inviting to do both. Just as I was about to pop open the pill bottle I heard a door close downstairs. My curiosity got the better of me forcing me to put the pills down on the sink. I headed downstairs to investigate what the noise was.

'Did they come back? I hope not.' With every step down the stairs I prayed that it was just my imagination. I reached the final step and looked in the living room. No one was there. I walked over to the kitchen no one was there either. It probably was just my imagination.

I was about to head back up to my room when a knock at the front door came. I looked at the clock it was only 7 o'clock "Who could it be so early in the morning?" I walked over to the front window and peaked outside, I couldn't see anyone. I walked over to the front door and looked through the peep hole. I didn't see anyone there either. I unlocked the door only leaving the chain in its place.

I slowly pulled it open and peaked through the crack. I couldn't believe who it was. My eyes bugged out; well my right eye. What the heck is he doing here? This is unbelievable! The fact that he came to my house is unbelievable to begin with but with the condition I'm in that makes it even worse. "Hi…Can I help you?" I asked.

A/N OOOOH another cliffy! Who could it be??? What do you think will happen? Hehe terrible aint I? well drop me a review. I know its short but my mind is blank when it comes to Bella sometimes.

REVIEW PLEASE! You know you want to!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: ok This chapter is dedicated to Blue11fish because it is her birthday on 5/21/09! HAPPY belated BIRTHDAY! I'd also like to congratulate Jacinda L. she was the only one who guessed correctly. Well enjoy!

Chapter 10: Bella's Pov.

"Hi…can I help you?" I asked. I asked the man standing before me. His skin was pale white, golden eyes, very handsome, looks very young and blond hair that you just want to run your hands through.

"Yes, my name is Carlisle Cullen. I'm the new head doctor at Forks general hospital. I just wanted to meet your father; Chief Charlie Swan." The man introduced himself.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, I'm his daughter Bella." I said as I shook his hand. 'I hope he doesn't mention anything about my face. But then again I'm such a klutz he should be able to believe my story. Besides he'll be seeing a lot of me at the hospital.

"Hello, please call me Carlisle. I'm sorry but I couldn't help but notice your face is in bad shape would you like me to help you?"

"Carlisle Thanks for stopping by, however, my father isn't home at the moment. In fact they left for Seattle this morning and won't be back for a week. And thanks for the offer of helping me but I only fell down the stairs. I should be fine; it happens all the time, thank you for the offer though."

"Bella, I'm a doctor, helping people is my life job. Please let me tend to it?" he asked sheepishly.

"Umm…sure, I guess that would be fine." How could I refuse him if asked so politely? I closed the door to remove the chain and opened it to let him in. "We could sit in the living room or kitchen if you prefer." I said to him as he waited by the stairs.

"The living room should be just fine." He answered.

We walked over to the couch and sat down at the same time. He opened this black bag that I hadn't noticed he had until now. He took out a stethoscope and put it into his ears while placing the circle part to my chest. "Deep breath" He said.

I took a deep breath and flinched when a sharp pain came from the right side of my ribs. I didn't know that was hurt. I hope it's only bruised and not broken or fractured. With every breath I took; a sharp pain came from my right side. He got up and stood to the left of my body to listen from my back. "Deep breath again" he said as he continued to listen. 'Sure! And don't worry about this pain in my side its nothing!' I thought to myself while he listened.

He returned to his seat in front of me and held his hands just inches from my face. "May I?" he asked as he hesitated before touching my face.

"Umm…sure." I said just before he touched my face.

His hands were mildly hard like rock but his skin was so smooth. They were so cold it felt much better then the ice pack. He lightly pushed my cheek bones with his thumbs.

"Does this hurt?" he asked.

"No" 'it actually feels really good!'

"Well Bella everything seems fine. Your black eye should go away in a few days along with the cut on your lip. It shouldn't leave a scar when it heals. As for your ribs, it just seems a bit tender since you didn't cry as your took your breaths. Other than that everything is fine. Take Tylenol for any aches and if anything come to the hospital to see me. Ok?" he concluded the check up.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. I'm sorry my father wasn't here to meet you." I said as I walked to the front door and opened it.

"Me too but I'm glad to have met you. You go to school with my children am I correct?" he said as he stood in the door way.

"Yes sir, I do." I politely answered. I like Carlisle but I was starting to get a head ache and just wanted to lie down.

"Well I'll be sure to tell them about you. I'm sure they'll love to be your friend. Bye!" he said before leaving to his car.

I waved him goodbye from the doorway then closed the door. I went up to my room and flung my body on to my bed. I felt so exhausted and my body was aching every where! I was sweating like crazy! 'Maybe I'm getting the flu' I thought. While lying down I removed my sweat pants and remained in nothing but a tank top and my underwear. "Much better" I mumbled to myself.

I smelled this hypnotizing sweet scent occupying the air around me. My body yearned for more. I shifted around trying to snuggle up closer to what ever the aroma was coming from. I found something rather hard but very comfortable. Whatever it was had arms that wrapped around my body. This creature's skin was nice and cool yet it sent waves of warmth through my body. I breathed in its scent another time. Forcing me to become dizzy but that was just the smell working its magic. Do I dare wake from this dream? Do I dare take the risk and chance it just to see if its real? Of course its real! It has to be! The creature's grip tightened around my body; forcing me closer to its body. Its human! This creature is human! Could this be real? I slowly opened my eyes I could not make out who it was just yet. With its arms wrapped tightly and gently around my body. Its lips mere inches away from me. Its eyes so deep and intense it held me there helpless and weak. I couldn't turn my gaze away. As my eyes came adjusted to the darkness; the figure lying beside became more clear. I cant believe its…..

A/N It's a little bit longer. I'm happier that its longer then the recent chapter in Bella's pov. I'm still having trouble with writing her side of the story. The next chapter should be easier and longer, hopefully. Oh and do you just love cliffies? Muahahaha!

Don't forget to REVIEW!!! You know you want too! It really does help me!!! Next chappy up soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Bella's pov

_Beep Beep Beep 'Good Morning the people of Washington! This is your favorite morning dj, Jim!'_

I groaned at my alarm clock! It was 6:30 am time to get ready for school. I rolled onto my back staring up at the ceiling. "It was just a dream. I can't believe how real it felt though. The arms around my body, the sweet hypnotizing scent, and those eyes…wait! The eyes were the same color as the lion in my previous dream." I shouted at myself. What could it mean? Who could those eyes belong to?

I got up and started getting ready for school. Throughout the whole time I had a feeling that something different was going to happen. I couldn't tell if it was going to be good or bad. All I knew was that I didn't like this feeling it irritated me to no end. The only thing that I can do is just go about my day.

I got to school just when the first bell rang. I parked in my usual spot near the entrance. It was the second day of school and all I wanted was for school to be over. I had only three more minutes to get to my first class of the day. I didn't need detention on the second day of school.

I got to Sensei's class just when the late bell rang. Luckily she wasn't in the classroom just yet. I took my seat and noticed that Alice wasn't there yet. I wonder where she could be. Just then the door swung open and in came Alice running to her seat but no Edward. Alice took her seat and started reading her book to seem like she was already there. Funny thing was she wasn't breathing hard she wasn't even sweating a little. She seemed totally at eased.

"Konnichiwa class, sorry I'm late." Sensei said as she entered and place her stuff on her desk. She came around the front of her desk and began to take role. "Elvenia san" she called.

"Here!" Rayza called.

"Cullen sans" she called referring to both of them.

"Sumimasen, Sensei. My brother is sick today and won't be returning anytime soon. My father said he's very sick and we won't exactly know when he'll be able to return." Alice to her.

"Hai, please see me after class so that I may give you his work." She said before finishing up role and beginning class.

"Hey Bella!" I heard Alice's pixie voice whisper to me. Sensei had left to check in while we finished a worksheet, which I was done with in 10 minutes, while the rest of the class still worked on theirs. I slowly looked up at her questioning why was she talking to me. I was sure that other students told them I was a loner freak.

"Y-yes?" I replied. I noticed she was done with her worksheet too. Hmm I guess I'm not the only one good with Japanese.

"I noticed you're practically in all of my classes as well as Edwards. I was wondering if you'd like to be friends because I know we'll be best friends." Whoa, did she just ask to be the loner freak's friend? "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. I just know that we'll be best friends." She said confirming my thoughts. Her face fell when she finished. Wow she really wanted to be my friend.

"Umm...sure" I answered her face lit up automatically just like the 4th of July sky.

"Great" she shrieked. "My family and I will sit next to you at lunch if you don't mind that is."

"Oh, sure, that'll be fine. I don't see a reason not to." I answered her. The bell rang signaling that first period was over.

My morning classes went by really fast it all seems like a blur to me. Alice didn't really talk to me after first period. She would smile here and there but we couldn't engage a full conversation. Now it's time for lunch, time to sit and mingle with the new kids, could this me the change I felt this morning?

I sat down at my usual table and took out my note book. No sign of them yet. I just took a bite out of my apple and started doodling. It was like my hand had a mind of its own. I didn't realize I was drawing a lion with me leaning against it, just like in my dream I had. Honestly this was my best drawing yet. I don't really now how to draw but the emotion and detail is just like in my dream with snow, the lion, and me. Only I didn't color the lion's eyes green. These green eyes just keep haunting me, however, I don't know anyone with green eyes.

"BEL-LA!" Alice sang as she sat down. Her voice brought me back from my mind and into reality.

"Hi Alice!" I replied in a whisper. I'm rather a shy girl especially when I'm meeting new people.

"Bella I'd like to meet my siblings Rosalie and Emmett. This is Jasper my boyfriend who is Rosalie's twin." She introduced while pointing at them. "Rosalie and Emmett are also together."

"Umm…Hello!" I said

"Hey Baby sis!" Emmett boomed causing me to flinch a little.

"What did you just call me?" I asked him.

"Baby sis? I'm sorry you must feel a bit uncomfortable with me calling you that I'm sorry Bella." His face fell dramatically it made me feel guilty.

"Don't worry, I like it! It gives me a sense of security big bro Em." I said hoping to make him happy again. He got up, walked over where I was seated, and gave me a big bear hug. "Em can't breath" I coughed out.

"Opps sorry" He set me back down and returned to his seat next to Rosalie. She slapped up rather hard on his head. "Ouch Rosie what was that for?" he sound like she does this a lot.

"For being stupid" she stated and smiled apologetically to me though it seems forced.

"Hey Bells" Jasper greeted.

"Hey Jasper" I smiled at him. I like the name Bells, its what my old best friend Jacob use to call me. I haven't seen him in forever because of my mom. My dad and Jacob's father, Billy, are best friends. It only seemed right that me and Jake would be best friends too. But my mom forbids me from seeing him again, even if they go down there every weekend.

"Bella?" Jasper called breaking me from my thoughts. "Is something wrong? Your face fell really quickly. Do you not want me to call you Bells? I'll understand if you don't like it." He concluded. His voice full of worry and regret.

I shook my head no. "I'm sorry! Don't worry Jasper Bells is fine." I reassured him.

"So Bella what do you have there?" Alice asked.

"Huh?" She pointed to my drawing. "Oh, its nothing, just some doodling I just did while eating my lunch." I said nonchalantly.

"Can I see?" she asked innocently.

"Sure" I handed my notebook over to her. I was ashamed to show her my drawing I mean its not really that good as she made it to be. "Its from a dream I had a few days ago. The only thing wrong with the picture is the lion's eyes. Its eyes are suppose to be an emerald green."

"Bella, its beautiful, I didn't know you could draw." Jasper said.

I shrugged "I guess its because I doodle a lot."

"Hmm…I wonder what it could mean." Jasper said deep in thought.

"I don't know. That's what I'm wondering too. But supposedly the lion symbolizes safety and security. The green eyes I have no idea what that means, its been in my dreams for the past few days. Of course different dreams but the eye color is still the same emerald green." I answered now deep in thought too.

"Interesting" was all he said.

I looked up to the four of them. They all deeply admiring my drawing and contemplating what it could possibly mean.

"EWWW!" I heard a nasal voice say.

I turned around staring into the face of Lauren and her try hards. I call them try hards because they really do try hard. They wear skimpy little out fits, a lot of makeup, and clear heels everyday.

"What do you want Lauren?" I spat.

A/n: so what the hell does Lauren and her try hards want? See how bella the so called freak handles herself. She maybe shy and keeps to herself. But you'll be surprised when you read what happens.

Still no Edward? O.o what happened to him? Is he really sick? Find out in the next chappy!

This chapter was a bit easier I guess. But much longer then previous Bella chapters.

PLEASE REVIEW! COME ON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!! PLEASE ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Edwards Pov

I just kept running and running. I didn't know where I was going or where I'll end up. All I did know is that I needed to get far away from Forks, far away from Bella, far away from her blood. With that last thought my throat began to burn. Its dryness forcing my vampire senses to take over.

My eyes darken from gold to black. I could smell a mountain lion near by along with a pack of deer. I wasn't the only predator on the hunt for blood out here. My legs picked up speed as I swerved through trees and jumped over bushes. I caught the lion about 5 yards away from the pack.

The lion roared in agony as I plunged my teeth into its neck. The lion kept wiggling in an attempt to break free from my grasp. Slowly my vampire senses left me as I sucked the lion's body dry of blood. All that could be heard was its cry of pain. I could feel the blood oozing down my hypothetically dry throat.

Once there was no trace of blood left in the body I shoved it away and leaned back against a bolder and gazed up at the morning sky that was approaching. Today's the second day of school. I was in no condition to go back, not yet, at least. I knew my family had my back and I'm sure Alice saw this coming.

My mind drifted back to what happened just before I left. The state I left my baby sister in. Yeah, I know I am the eldest child in the family but in the charade we play I am the youngest or second to the youngest. Anyways, how could I have left her like that? How could I just leave and not say anything to anyone. For all they knew I could never come back. Heck, for all I knew I was never going back.

"Will you listen to yourself!" I shouted aloud. You're running away from a human. You left your family because of human. Edward for crying out loud doesn't that seems rather pathetic. Yeah, sure, you've slipped a few times in the past but think about it, this isn't just a human that has their blood calling for you.

Bella is different, I mean look at your family. Jasper is having the most difficult time adjusting to this vegetarian and where is he? He's back there tending to a human. He's sharing the same kind of love he as for you with a human. This is Jasper the vampire that has lived of human blood for years before he came to live with you. Look at Rosalie, she doesn't even want to be friend Bella for her own personal reason but she's back there coping with it. Your whole family is back there putting up with it. Your whole family is practically in love with Bella. Why are you denying it?

I ran towards back to Forks not knowing how far I actually was. I didn't want to go to school I wasn't ready. I had no idea why I was even running back. It was like my feet had a mind of its own; telling me I need to go back to Forks.

My mind raced as fast as my feet as thoughts of Bella flooded my mind. The sound of her voice, the way her hair flew in the wind, and her sweet scent. My throat was still dry even if I thought about her scent. The tingling sensation coursed through my body once again, though, its nothing compared to how feels when I'm near her that's like electricity. I let my mind wonder about her: like how fragile she looks, how beautiful she is, or how it would feel to have her in my arms. Could this be how Emmett and Jasper feel? Is this the brotherly feeling?

I reached our secluded white mansion, it was quite, and all I could hear only the thoughts of one gentle person. The red BMW was gone so was Carlisle's Mercedes. I took the cell phone out of my pocket and saw that it was already 9 o'clock. Wow I ran pretty far I guess. I walked into the house and found Esme reading a magazine on the couch. I smiled at her then headed towards the stairs. "Edward" she called me with her thoughts.

"Yes, Esme" I answered.

"You know that I respect your wishes and I leave you to making your own decisions. However, I'd like to ask you a favor" she smiled so innocently.

"Sure"

"Could you not leave without telling anyone?! I had to as a frantic Alice to look into the future to see if you were safe and what you were doing" she shouted in her thoughts then smiled sweetly again.

"I'm sorry Esme. I didn't mean to scare you. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Ok, thank you Edward even if you're practically same age as me I consider you my baby boy." She said before returning to her magazine.

I walked up the three flights of stairs and went into my room. I turned on my stereo and let the music of Evanescence surround me. As the sweet melodic intro of Good Enough blasted through the speakers I laid down on my black sofa. I closed my eyes and just listened to the lyrics.

Not too long after the CD stopped playing and alternated to another CD. It was full of my favorite compositions of other pianist. As the gentle melody played my body felt restless. I kept tossing and turning around on my sofa. Its not like it was uncomfortable I just had this restless feeling inside me.

I got tired of fussing around on my couch and stood up. I walked over to my window and just stared out at the scenery. The tunes cascading from the stereo still flowing to my ears keeping me calm and relaxed but that didn't keep me for long. I looked at the clock it was 11:30 time for lunch.

Would it be weird of me to just run and check up on my family? No it's an innocent jester, right? Besides it's not like I'm going to see Bella. Nope, it's just me, the younger brother, checking to see how his family is in school.

"Esme I'm going out." I yelled as I entered the garage and over to the driver's door of my Volvo. Wait maybe I should just run, I don't wanna chance my car being seen by someone, yes run.

I made it to school in no time with the help of vampire speed. The last bits of students were just entering the cafeteria. I waited in the bushes till the coast was clear. I snuck over to the cafeteria building and hid by a window near the table that my family was sitting. The only weird thing was they were sitting on the other side at Bella's table. I ran over to the other side at vampire speed so no one would see me. I need to keep my thoughts clear and not just concentrate on one person. Just in case someone comes or sees me I could make a run for it before anything could really happen.

"Don't worry Edward I'll help you keep watch" Alice thought as she winked over to where I was hiding. The act caught my other sibling's attention and quickly glanced over to where I was.

"Gawd Edward! Why are you making me endure this alone?" Rose thought

"Hey, Eddie boy, everything is going great! I just love my new baby sis!" Emmett shared with his thoughts.

"Hiya bro, dude, never do that disappearing act again ok! Like seriously though Esme didn't show it she was in hysterics when you left. Do you know how hard it is trying to calm down Alice and Esme!" Jasper vented.

After each of them saying what they wanted then went back to looking at some paper. It looked like some kind of drawing. I peered through Alice's thoughts at the drawing. It was a picture of a lion. I wanted to know more about this drawing that is until Lauren came over.

"Ewe" she said to Bella. 'Ewe like seriously what is the new kids doing with the new girl?' She thought.

"What do you want Lauren" Bella spat.

Just before Lauren could say something to Bella a vision came to me. It was of Mrs. Cope seeing my and walking over to where I was. I definitely didn't want to stick around and get caught. Crap just when everything was getting good.

"EDWARD leave!" Alice screamed in her thoughts.

With that I took off into the forest behind me. I'll just run around the school towards home. Man I wish I could've stayed I'd like to see what happened.

I got home about ten minutes later. School doesn't get off for another 2 hours. I'll have to wait till I could find out what happened between them. When I entered the house Esme was no longer home. Huh, I wonder where she went. I walked over to my piano and just let my hands fiddle across the keys.

Next thing I know it I hear a car turn off the highway and towards the house. "Trains coming trains coming!" I heard Emmett's ridiculous thoughts. Next thing I know it my siblings come filing in.

"OOH lets tell Eddie boy about what happened today during lunch. Man I still can't get over how Lauren's face looked" Emmett said to the others.

"Later Em I wanted to ask Edward something else." Jasper said.

"Yeah sure Jazz" I said.

"Hey, can we keep this convo out loud not by thoughts." Alice cried.

"Yes Dear" Jazz said. "Anyways, Edward did you get to see the drawing that Bella drew?"

"Yeah I saw it in Alice's mind. It was of a lion right? What about it?" Jasper nodded to my answer.

"I've been thinking."

"Trust you to be busying yourself with thinking" Emmett said.

"Oh shut up Emmett! At least I think things through most of the time. So I can keep out of trouble most of the time without you dragging me down." Jazz retorted.

"HEY! Guys can we just get over with what you were gonna say. I have things to do." Rose said breaking of the little fight. 'Gawd, why the heck does Emmett and Jasper always have to fight over little things. It's like they're married instead to me and Alice.' I chuckled at my sister's thoughts.

"Right, well do you remember the color of your eyes before you were a vampire?" Jazz asked me.

"Yea it was emerald green. I don't see how that has to do with her drawing."

"Edward" Alice cried. "The color of the lion's eyes was emerald green. As a matter of fact in all her dreams these past few days it's been appearing."

"Yes, and the fact that is of a lion that just ties it to you even more. Bella told us about her dream after Lauren left." Jazz said then started thinking about when Bella told them about her dream.

"_Bella" Jasper called "Would you please tell me about this dream like what happened?"_

_Bella's face became serious as she recalled her dream. "Well this is what happened. T__he air was nice and cold; snow was falling instead of rain. The green scenery was now replaced by white. My body shivered, I wrapped my arms around my body to keep myself warm. My knees gave out under me causing me to fall to the floor landing on all fours. I leaned back on to my heels sitting in a kneeling position. I heard a low growl but as I looked around I saw nothing. I hung my head down staring at the white cold ground. My teeth began to chatter as my body continued to shiver. The growl came back only this time it was louder. Like it could be only standing a few feet away from me. I slowly raised my head to look at the predator that would soon take my life away. __Standing arms length away from my body was a white lion. The fact that the lion was white was weird all on its own but to make it stranger; the lion had green emerald eyes. Its eyes so deep that it was like there was gravity forcing me closer. The lion laid down on the ground behind me. Assuming it wanted me to lie back onto him. I removed my feet from under me and leaned back onto its body. The fur of the lion was cold but comforting._

"_That's all that really happened in my dream. Do you guys know? What it means that is?" The bell rang signaling that lunch was over.'_

Could Bella be dreaming about me, like Jaspers thinking, no, that's not right. "Jazz, I don't think she could be dreaming about me if that's what you're implying."

"Edward can you not be so dense and denial right now. Think about it, she constantly dreaming about the color of your eyes when you were human, when she doesn't even know anyone else with green eyes like yours. Think about it, you're hunting resembles that of a loin. There's also the fact that she kept asking about you and if you were mad at her. It's obvious that something is starting up in her." Alice said

"Then that gives us reason not to be friends with her" Rose spat at Alice. What the heck, Rose never does that to Alice, not really anyways.

"Shut it Rose! You don't have to be friends with her but seeing how you'd be a loner if you choose not to be." Alice retorted. "Gawd Rose, why the hell do you always have to be such a bitch and thinking only about yourself! Why is it because we all want to be friends with some other girl. You afraid she might be stealing your spotlight?" Whoa! Alice is really pissed.

"No, Alice, I'm not thinking about myself I'm thinking about our family. This is a human, who cuts so she's better off dead anyways, that could put our family in danger with the Volturi." Rose said

"No, Rose, the rule is no human finds out about us being vampires. Not that we can't be friends with them. There's also the fact that she could be loyal enough to keep our secret. Bella is nice Rose. Instead of being jealous of her why don't you take some notes down on how to be kind to people instead of being a bitch!" Whoa!

"Calm down Alice love!" Jazz said. "In a way Rose is right we just need to lie low. And Rose, Alice is right too Bella is trust worthy ok. She's happy that she has friends now ok. If and when the time comes that she finds out about us. She'll either be too scared to say anything to anyone or just stay away from us. In either case she'll keep it to herself. Edward, I know it's a long stretch but I have a feeling that Bella is dreaming about you. Though it may not be you exactly you'll see."

The couples split up, each going into their own rooms, leaving me alone with only my thoughts. I ran up to my room at vampire speed. I closed and locked my door then collapsed on my black sofa. I still didn't get to find out what happened between Bella and Lauren. But that seems like nothing now with the possibility that it could be me that she's dreaming of.

"Leave me alone Emmett, don't worry I'm not leaving, I'm going down to the garage and do some work on the cars." Rose said as she made her way to the garage. Hmm…maybe I should talk to Rose, see why she hates Bella so much.

I walked down to the garage where my sister was working on her be loved car. I walked out and over to her. "Hey can we talk?" I politely asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She retorted.

"Come on Rose how about you think and I talk."

"Ugh fine lets talk. At least that way I'll be able to concentrate on what I'm doing under the hood."

"So are you ok? I mean after what happened between you and Alice. I've never seen that before."

"Edward am I really a bitch? Am I really that selfish? I mean I'm just looking out for my family. What if Alice and Jasper are right? What if Bella is dreaming about you? What's going to happen if she falls in love with you? The Volturi will step in Edward and you know it. I love everyone, y'know, we're all just like a real family. I don't want anything to happen to any of us." She stopped what she was doing under the hood and turned around to lean against.

I walked over to my sister and wrapped my arms around her. "Rose, I understand your concerns. I mean look at me, I'm craving for her blood yet, I want to see her smile and laugh. Rose, nothing will happen to us, you have to keep an open mind."

"I know Edward, but I don't want her to have the same fate that I had. She's human and has a chance to live a chance to die someday. She can make babies, grow old, her hair can grow back. And if it's true about her falling in love with you then…she may want to share the same fate as us. She deserves to live a human life. Not join the eternally damned."

"Rose…we can't decide for her. If it's what she wants to be then let her be, but, we can stop it from happening if we just keep our secret or I could always…"

"NO! EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!!" Alice yelled as she barged in to the garage kicking the door. "You are not leaving us!!!"

A/N wow this is like my longest chapter ever! I am absolutely in love with this chapter. I am being rather mean huh? Leaving off with cliffies. Well Please review and tell me what you think. I'm going to get started on the next chapter!

To those who added me to their favorite story list and/or story updates. THANKS SO MUCH! I'm sorry there's just so many of you that I cant send you all a personal message thanking you. I'm grateful that you guys are reading my story! I will updates soon. Don't forget to review. It encourages me to keep writing!  thanks!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 'CAUSE YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Bella's pov

"What do I want" Lauren asked me. "I want you die you're an abomination to the planet. I don't see why the new kids are hanging out with you. They should be hanging out with me instead. What did you do put a spell on them to make them your friends?"

I stood up and walked up to her face. "Oh ha-ha Lauren that's so funny. It's almost as funny as seeing one of your silicon breast lop-sided. You might wanna fix the right one it's a bit saggy." I heard the Cullens giggling behind me.

"Oh whatever Bella! I know you're just jealous because you've always wanted to join my group. Oh and for the record these are real."

"Yeah, those are as real as the A's you got in math class which you slept with your teacher for. I am not jealous Lauren, I never wanted to join your 'group'" I did quotation marks with my hands on group. "You see Lauren the new kids, the Cullens, are my friends because they don't want to be around anything as fake as you and your try hards back there. With your short dresses and skirts, revealing tops, and lets not forget about the over use of makeup." Laurens followers just stood there stunned and offended. Lauren on the other hand looked so horrible I almost felt sorry. Her jaw was dropped and her eyes wide with shock. "Oh, I'm sorry, I hope I didn't make you cry" I said to Lauren when I noticed something white sticking out of her shirt. I stepped toward Lauren and pulled the white thing out of her shirt it was a napkin. "Huh, well what do you y'know its not silicon you just stuff your bras. Here you might need this." I concluded as I handed her the napkin for her to cry on.

"Fuck you freak!" Lauren ran off to the bathroom with her followers doing what they do follow behind.

I smirked and shrugged off what happen. I kind of felt bad, I mean, I'm not usually that defensive of myself. I usually just ignore them and walk away. As strong as I was when I stood up to her; I felt bad. What I did to her it was just so cruel, it wasn't like me at all, it was like Lauren.

I quietly sat back down; stunned by my actions. What if the fights at home are catching up to me here? Am I going psycho? A booming laugh broke me out of my trance.

"Dang baby sis!" Emmett kept chuckling but still trying to gain composer of himself. "I didn't know you had it in you be such a bitch" his said while giving Jasper the high-five. All the Cullens were laughing and smiling from the incident that had just occurred.

"Wow, Bella, way to stand up for yourself!" Alice chirped.

"Yeah, Bella, way to go" Rose said kindly. That was a shocker to me. I always got this feeling that she hated me. My assumption was right when she stopped laughing and snubbed me. What did I do to her?

"Bella" Jasper called. "Would you please tell me about this dream like what happened?"

I felt my face drop as I recalled what I dreamt. "Well this is what happened. The air was nice and cold; snow was falling instead of rain. The green scenery was now replaced by white. My body shivered, I wrapped my arms around my body to keep myself warm. My knees gave out under me causing me to fall to the floor landing on all fours. I leaned back on to my heels sitting in a kneeling position. I heard a low growl but as I looked around I saw nothing. I hung my head down staring at the white cold ground. My teeth began to chatter as my body continued to shiver. The growl came back only this time it was louder. Like it could be only standing a few feet away from me. I slowly raised my head to look at the predator that would soon take my life away. Standing arms length away from my body was a white lion. The fact that the lion was white was weird all on its own but to make it stranger; the lion had green emerald eyes. Its eyes so deep that it was like there was gravity forcing me closer. The lion laid down on the ground behind me. Assuming it wanted me to lie back onto him. I removed my feet from under me and leaned back onto its body. The fur of the lion was cold but comforting. That's all that really happened in my dream. Do you guys know? What it means that is?" The bell rang signaling that lunch was over.

I stood up as I gathered my things. My next class was biology and I was curious about Edward. I pushed in my chair and started walking to the doors. "Wow Bella and in you past dreams you've always seen those green eyes" Alice chimed. I didn't even notice she was waiting for me.

"Alice, you didn't have to wait for me, you'll be late for your next class. And yes those green eyes have been in my dreams for these past nights. It's weird because I don't even know anyone with green eyes." I explained to her.

"Don't worry I have the same building as you, biology right, I have chemistry." she paused thinking about something. "Are you sure you don't know anyone with green eyes?"

"Yes, Alice, all the people I know have blue, brow, or gray eyes now gold." I said opening the door to the building. "Alice, is Edward really sick?" At that her face became distorted.

"Yes Bella. What makes you ask that?" she said sheepishly. Hmm…something is wrong.

"Well Alice I get the feeling that he doesn't like me for some reason. On Friday, during bio, its like he couldn't stand being next to me. He darted for the door when the bell rang. I didn't even say anything to him and he acts like I'm…I don't know.

"Don't worry Bella. Edward is just sick. So about those eyes…" she changed the subject.

"Yes, Alice, I'm positive. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I went into class.

I took my seat alone at the table. Edward was the only Cullen in this class with me. Yet, he was the only one who had a major problem with me. Could I be the reason why he's supposedly sick? Alice didn't say that he likes me or not. So maybe I could be the reason he's "sick".

Now that he isn't here beside me, now that I sit at this table by myself like before, I yearned to have him here. I wanted Edward to walk through that door and say "Sorry I'm late Mr. Varner I got caught up in something." Or even "Mr. Varner I need to speak to Bella for a moment please." I just needed to see him, to feel his presence near me, to hear his voice, anything!

"Bella, what did I just say?" Mr. Varner asked me breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry Mr. Varner as you can see I'm not in top condition. May I please leave to go see the nurse and maybe go home." I said dodging his question.

"Ok go ahead" he said after examining me.

My black hadn't gone away, the cut on my lip hadn't even began to heal, and the swelling didn't go away either. My mom banged me up pretty good.

I entered the main office, earning a few questioning stares from the passing counselors and Mrs. Cope the receptionist, as I made my way over to the nurse's. When I entered the health room Mrs. Smith was reading some dieting magazine. She didn't notice I entered till I walked over to her desk and politely cleared my throat. She slowly looked up from her reading. "Oh my dear!" she cried

"Don't worry Mrs. Smith I just feel down the stairs back at home." I said hoping she'd buy my story.

"Oh Bella! I really hope you grow out of this clumsiness. Remember when you fell down the stairs in school and you broke your arm. Being a klutz isn't good for you at all." Yes, she bought it!

"Yes, well I hope I grow out of this too, and soon hopefully. Anyways, I was wondering if I could go home. I really don't feel that well and I have gym next period so I don't think that's such a good idea if I stay."

"Are you sure you're ok enough to drive home?" she asked as she began to fill out the release slip.

"I'm sure I only live 5 or 10 minutes away. I'll be fine I just probably need to sleep it off." I said as I took the slip from her.

"Ok Bella but do me a favor and call the school to let me know you got home safely. I expect a call in 20 minuets from your house phone.

"Sure" I said before closing the door behind me.

The drive home was nice and peaceful. My mind drifted to thoughts of Edward and what reason did I give him to hate me. I hadn't even spoken one word to him. It's not fair of him to treat me this way. I mean come on skipping school to avoid some girl he hates.

I arrived home in a matter of minutes. I walked up the walk and noticed that the police cruiser was still missing. My parents must be having a lot of fun in Seattle. Eh, at least their still out of the house. I unlocked the door entering the quite house. I went into the kitchen to call Mrs. Smith to let her know I made it home safely. She didn't answer so I just left a message.

I got myself a glass of water and went up stairs to lie down. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up at 6 pm to someone knocking at the front door. I got up and stretched before making my way down to the front door. I peeked through the peep hole in the door. I quickly unlocked the door. "You guys what are you doing here?" I greeted them.

"Awe baby sis, is that a way to greet your guest?" Emmett said.

"Yeah, Bella, we just wanted to come and hang out. That is unless of course you're busy. We don't want to intrude." Awe Jasper…such a gentleman.

"Oh no don't worry about it I just woke up from a nap. Come inside and sit down. Did you guys want something to eat or drink?" I asked as they piled in and closed the door behind them.

"No thanks." They said in unison.

"So what did you guys want to do? There's nothing really to do at my house. Its actually pretty boring." I said.

"Don't worry Bella. We're just glad to be out of our house. Edward is…"

"SICK! Yeah, he's coughing up a storm and we don't want to catch anything" Alice said cutting off Emmett. Then both Alice and Jasper made a face at Emmett. It was more like a shut up you idiot face. I just shrugged off the gesture. Emmett is a bit…eccentric so you never really know what's going on with him.

"Oh I see, I guess he wont be coming to school for at least a few more days then huh?" my voice hid no disappointment.

"Yeah…he might not even be going to that school anymore" murmured Emmett.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked truly confused.

"Nothing, Bella, its just Emmett over exaggerating" Jasper covered up this time. Hmm…what are they hiding from me? Ah oh well its none of my business right? But if its true what Emmett said about Edward not going to school any more. Could he be dying? Is he transferring or being home schooled? Is it because of me?

"Bella? Hello!!!! Bell-AAAAHHH!" Alice sang.

"Oh, I'm sorry I zoned out again. I do that a lot" I felt the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Awe Bella you blush so easily it's so cute!" She chimed.

"So…" I began to distract them from my embarrassment. "Where's Rose?"

"She's at home working on her car. She didn't really want to go out today and felt that the garage is safer from Edward." Emmett said then laughed about something I didn't really find funny.

"Oh" was all I could really say.

Just then the door bell rang and Alice froze. Her face was completely blank. "Alice?" I called to her ignoring the door.

"Bella, don't worry she zones out sometimes, just go answer the door." Jasper said but it was like he meant something deeper.

"Oh, ok, are you sure?"

"Yes, just go answer it." With that I walked over to the front porch.

I looked out the peep hole to see who was there. I opened the door up wide I still didn't see anyone. Leaving the door wide open, I walked a few steps forward looking around. I didn't see anyone. My foot step on a piece of paper that was placed on the top step. The paper was folded up and I didn't see any writing on the front. I picked it up and looked at it for a moment. I began to unfold the paper to read what was inside. "THIS WILL TEACH YOU!" was all that was written.

Just then two head lights turned on. The car was on the road not moving. The car had tinted windows and since it was night time it made it practically impossible to see inside. I stood on the porch looking at the car. "No Bella! Come back inside!" Alice cried out.

But my brain decided otherwise. I stood still on the porch watching the car for any movement. My curiosity getting the better of me. Alice kept crying for me to come back inside. Instead I ignored her cries besides if she really needed me she would have come and grabbed me. I figured Jasper and Emmett were calming her down.

Just then the car started moving forward fast. I saw the window in the back roll down. I squinted my eyes, straining them to see what was in the window, unfortunately inside the car was dark. As the car got closer my eyes bugged out at what I saw. The barrel of a gun rested on the glass of the window half open. My body froze as the car came closer.

"BELLA MOVE!!!" Alice cried but my body didn't listen. I was like a deer caught in the head lights.

A/N man that wasn't the ending that I wanted but good enough. Hehe I love cliffies! So…what do you think? Leave me some reviews because it really does help.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Bella's pov

I heard rapid fire of the gun. I begged my body to move out of the way, run, drop to the ground, just do something to leave that spot and to safety. Instead I just stood there staring at the car charging forward. Out of no where something really hard tackled me out of the way. What the hell! I tried opening my eyes to see what happened but I felt too weak and darkness took over.

"Bella, Bella wake up" someone called.

"Fuck, go cook yourself your own breakfast mom. Let me sleep!" I said. Laughter erupted around the room. Whatever I was lying on was shaking like there was an earthquake.

"Awe, baby sis, you don't have to cook for us. We hunt for our food" it was a guy's voice that time. "Owe what the hell!"

"Emmett you idiot don't blow our cover. Alice did she hear that?" another guy said. "Blow our cover"? We're these people like some kind of FBI agents or something?

"Yea she heard. She should be waking up in ten seconds" the girl's voice must belong to this Alice girl. "But she won't say anything so it's nothing to worry about." Who are they talking about? Are they talking about me? I am unconscious but jeez if she knew I heard about whatever. Why the heck are they talking about me as if I'm not here?

My body shot up in recognition. "Owe" I said before falling back down. "My head hurts really badly. What the hell happened?"

"Well you were outside on the porch for awhile. I didn't like the fact that you were outside pretty long. When I called for you to come back in you just kept ignoring me. Then another vis…." Alice said.

"Then something was blocking our vision from seeing you" Jasper cut Alice off. "We were looking out the window on to the porch but we couldn't see you. Emmett saw a car that was just sitting in the street with the head lights on. Alice started calling for you again. You still weren't listening, the car started to drive forward and we saw the barrel of a gun. Alice yelled for you to get out of the way but you just kept staring at the car. Luckily Emmett's a fast runner and good at football so he was able to tackle you out of the way." I couldn't believe it was Emmett who knocked me out of the way. Call me crazy but I thought it Edward. It was his smell, his smaller body vs. either of his brothers big body, but what made me definitely know that it's Edward was the electricity coursing through my body.

"Something wrong baby sis" Emmett asked genuinely curious and hurt. "You face automatically fell when you heard it was me who knocked you out of the way."

"No Em but I just witnessed a drive by that was meant for me. Its not you don't worry thanks big bro" I smiled up at him. Though I could have sworn it was Edward. That was when I took in my surroundings; I wasn't at my house. "Umm…where am I? And why does my back hurt in just one area?" I asked.

"Your at our house silly Bella. Do you think we'd let you stay at your house all by yourself?" Alice chimed.

"How did you guys know I was staying by myself? I don't remember telling you my parents were out of town." I looked at her curiously.

"Silly Bella did you hit your head that hard on the ground? Our father told us yesterday since he went to your house to introduce himself. Actually, after we told my dad what happened at your house, he told us to bring you over. So I packed you a bag and you can stay with us until your parents get back."

"Wow did the drive by mess up my house that badly? The bullets through the window and through the wall?" I thought aloud. The three of them started laughing at me. "What?" I asked slightly annoyed that they found my attempted murder funny. If the house is wrecked I'll be murdered for sure.

"Oh, sorry Bella. It turns out that it wasn't real bullets that they were using. Turns out it was a paint ball gun. Though there are some pain balls that manage to pop on your front door and on you. Your face hasn't changed but you have bruises on your back; where you got shot" Jasper said. Great, how am I going to explain the paint spots on the door to my parents? My mom's still going to kill me for the door.

"After I knocked you down, we thought it'd be a good idea that our father took a look at you." Emmett said sheepishly "With my weight and the speed I was going I could have done some damage on you." Awe he's like a big teddy bear. I laughed at my thoughts.

"Bella are you ok? Oh man you made her hit her head hard dude now she's going crazy" Jasper said causing me to laugh even harder. First they're worried about my body now they're questioning my sanity.

"I'm…s-s-sorry" I hissed out through my laughter. "It's Emmett is so intimidating and big but really he's like a teddy bear; it's cute!" I said to them with a big smile.

"See bro she's fine" Emmett said to Jasper but it seemed like he was convincing himself rather than Jasper.

"Umm…I'm fine at home. I really don't want to intrude especially if Edward is sick." And the fact that he hates my guts!

"Bella what does Edward being sick have to do with you staying with us for the week? Besides he's all better, that Nyquil stuff really works!" Emmett said.

"Yea Bella don't worry about it Edwards all better. Ooh we can do each other's pedicures and manicures! Wow this is going to be so much fun!" Alice cheered.

"Alice, I'm sorry but I'm not really into that kind of stuff. I'm fine with the way my nails are." I smiled apologetically at her.

"Awe come on Bel-la! It will be so much fun!" she practically begged.

"Alice dear" a woman's voice said. I slowly turned my head to the left to see this beautiful young woman. She was probably only like late thirties at the oldest. Her caramel hair cascaded down to her shoulders, her skin pale like theirs, and her eyes too. I didn't know that there was another Cullen child. The woman walked towards the couch where I was seated. I kept gawking at her like she was some kind of alien, but she's far too beautiful for that maybe a, fairy or something enchanted. "Hello Bella, I'm Esme, I'm their mother." No freaking WAY!!!

"Hello" I said while blushing. Man even their mother's beauty made me feel like an abomination. She didn't even look old enough to be having children come to think of it Carlisle doesn't look that old either.

"I'm sorry for Alice's behavior she gets a little head of herself sometimes. I'm also sorry for my son nearly hurting you" she apologized. "Ed…Emmett just couldn't land under you or to the side. He is big and hard I'm so glad you're ok." Wait she was about to say Edward.

"Were you about to say Edward instead of Emmett" I politely asked.

"No, well actually yes, it's a little confusing at times. You know with them both starting with Es and sometimes the act alike" she smiled innocently.

"I see" I said a little disappointed. I was so sure that it was Edward that tackled me down. "I think I should go home now. I am a little tired and I should be getting to bed since we have school." I stood up only to be pushed back down by Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. While Esme rolled her eyes and giggled at the scene in front of her.

"No you're staying here till you're parents get back home. Bella, we don't know who tried to gun you down, even if it was a paint ball gun. However, we don't know what that person is capable of doing. They may set your house on fire while you sleep." Oh great, at least then I'd be dead and wont have to face my parents or mom. "They could try and shoot you again only with a real gun." Again I'd be dead so I wouldn't have to face my parents. "Maybe even break in and try to kill you." I am not gonna repeat myself.

"Alice, really, the person tried to gun me down with a paint ball gun. I don't think they have the guts to really shoot me" I pressed. I really don't want to intrude or see Edward and give him a bigger reason to hate me.

"Bella, Alice is right" Esme stepped in. "You're more than welcome to stay here. You can stay in the guest bedroom on the third story." Before I could say anything Esme left ending that discussion.

"Don't worry Bella! We're glad you're staying with us. This is going to be so much fun!!!" she began to jump up and down.

"Calm down Alice. Whatever _fun_ you have forming in your mind. I think it can wait till tomorrow. I'm sure Bella has had an exhausting day." I smiled gratefully at Jasper.

"Ok" Alice's face dramatically dropped and she began to sulk.

"I'm sorry Alice. I am a bit tired, you know, with being gun down and all" I chuckled. "Think of it this way, the more we wait the more fun we'll have when we do whatever you're planning." Her face perked up quickly.

"Oh Bella you are so right! Waiting is just going to hyphenate the fun and since we're doing it tomorrow we'll have more time" she then skipped out of the room.

I peered up at the boys standing next to me unsure of what was happening next. They stared at each other also a bit unsure of what to do next. "So…" I said attempting to break the silence.

"Oh right sorry Bella. Would you like anything to drink before we take you to your room?" Jasper offered.

"No thanks. I just want to lie down and fall asleep" I laughed awkwardly.

"Ok Jasper you get the bags I'll get Bella." Emmett said then taking a few steps towards me.

"Excuse me what?" I said shocked. What the heck did he mean "I'll get Bella"?

"Oh I'm sorry do you feel more comfortable if Jasper carried you?" Emmett asked.

No, if anyone has to carry me I'd want it to be Edward. "Why do I have to be carried? I'm perfectly capable of walking up stairs myself thank you very much." I stood up and took a few steps. Me being such a klutz I tripped on my own feet. I was about to fall on my face so I closed my eyes tight waiting for impact. It never came instead I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my body.

I had my eyes still closed knowing I'd probably get a little motion sickness. We were walking and no one was talking leaving me to my thoughts. Huh? These arms are bit smaller then when I hugged Emmett. They may even be smaller then Jasper's who the hell is carrying me. I started to feel light headed from this hypnotizing scent. The fact that electricity or that tingling feeling coursed through my body. NO! It can't be! Do I dare open my eyes?

My body having a mind of its own peeked opens my right eye. All I could see was the person's chest. I opened both my eyes this time. I looked around anywhere but the person carrying me. I noticed we were on the second story and we're walking to the stairs leading up to the third story. I turned my head to the right. My eye widened with disbelief. Edward was the one carrying me up to my room. He looked totally healthy, as if he wasn't sick at all. I guess that's what you get when you have a brilliant doctor as a father. "Hello" I breathed out nervously.

"Hey Bella! I hope you don't mind me carrying you? I caught you when you were about to fall flat on your face. So I figured that I minus well just carry you to the room." he said cheerfully causing me to blush a deep red.

"Umm…Thanks?" I said it like a question. Why the heck did I say it like it was a question?!

I turned my head to the left watching Jasper as he walked ahead of us. I turned back to the right to look over Edward's shoulder to see Emmett carrying my school back pack. Good, so if Edward suddenly drops me, Jasper or Emmett will be able to catch me. My face must have betrayed me because when I looked up at Edward he looked a bit torn. "Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah Edward?" I answered him. I feel bad that he's carrying me. He's suppose to be sick. Yet, he is walking with ease while carrying me.

"Bella don't worry I won't drop you." He said as if he could read my mind. "I'm completely better; it's as if I wasn't sick at all." He smiled crookedly at me.

I replied with a smile to show that I…trust him. I couldn't trust my voice knowing the effect that smile had on me. We got to the guest bed room in the middle of the hall. I noticed there were only three doors on this level. "On the first floor is the living room the kitchen, and my parent's bedroom. The door across from you is my room and the door at the end of the hall is the bathroom. Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett's room is on the second floor. Jasper and Alice share a room on the left, I guess if you're walking down from the third floor. Em's and Rose's room are on the right but their doors are far from each other, unlike how our doors are positioned." Edward explained. Jasper opened the bed room door for Edward before he entered. "I'll lay you down on the bed."

"It's okay Edward I can walk a few steps to the bed. Thank you for carrying me though." I smiled up at him in thanks. Edward put me down on my feet holding on to my waist till I was balanced on my feet. I smiled at him again signaling that he can let me go now. I walked two feet till my knees gave out under me and once again Edward caught me. My cheeks burned up at my clumsiness. Why did I have to be such a klutz? Edward steadied me on my feet again and holding on to my waist. He made a sweeping motion with his free arm to signal for me to walk. I walked towards the bed and Edward still hadn't let go of my waist but walked with me. I dropped on the side of the bed nearest to the door. Edward let go of my waist as I sat down.

Now without any of his body parts touching me; I was able to concentrate and get a good look of the room. It was amazingly beautiful. The room had a theme of black and white. The walls of the room were white while the carpet was black. The bed sheets were white but the designs were black. The bed hat a black canopy that cascaded down the bed post. The curtains for the insanely large window were black with white designs that matched the bed sheets. Next to the door, I assumed was the closet, was a white dresser with a vanity lights and mirror. In the corner near the window was a couch facing out the window. To top it all off on the wall across of the bed was a flat wide screen TV. "This room is amazing!" I breathed out. I turned to look at the three others in the room only to find Edward standing a few feet away from me staring. He was holding my school back pack; Jasper and Emmett were no where to be seen in the room. "You can just put that on the floor near the dresser." I said blushing by his gaze.

"I'll put them on the sofa for you instead. Esme doesn't like it when there are things on the floor unless it's furniture." he chuckled.

"Oh okay that's fine." I said watching him as he placed my bags on the sofa. "Are you going to school tomorrow?"

He paused for a moment really contemplating if he was going or not. "Yes I am." he finally answered. "I'll let you sleep now. Carlisle will be coming home about 11 o'clock from the hospital, he'll check up on you then. I'll be across the hall if you need anything. Good night." he said walking towards the door. "My Bella" he whispered under his breath.

I must have hit my head hard because I imagined Edward calling me his Bella. I shrugged it off and said "Good night. Oh and Edward" I called to him before he fully closed the door behind him. He turned his body around to face me. "Thanks for everything! I know you hate me but you're still being kind…so thanks!" I smiled at him.

"Bella" he breathed out then came to sit on the bed next to me. I don't hate you, what gave you that idea?" he took a hold of my right hand that rested on my lap. His left hand was so cold but warm as it held mine. "I'm sorry if I ever did anything to make you feel that way. I'm just…I'm just a shy person." He smiled apologetically at me.

"I'm sorry for misinterpreting." I said as I stared at our hands. My tiny hand fit so perfectly and comfortably in his.

He stood up facing me still holding my hand. "Good night Bella. Again if you need anything I'll be right across the hall don't hesitate." He said before kissing the back of my hand then retreating out the door.

My hand burned at the loss of contact with his. I sat there for a few more minutes replaying the scene in my mind. The way his lips felt as they gently kissed my hand. My lips felt jealous and craved to come in contact with his.

I stood up and slowly walked to the sofa to get my clothes. Hopefully Alice packed me something to wear to sleep. When I opened my bag all that was in there was my school supplies, my bag of toiletries, and a few under garments. I sighed heavily, worried that I'd have walk down and up the stairs.

I got to the second floor replaying what Edward said about the rooms on the second floor. I walked over to the door to my left and lightly knocked on the door. I called Alice's name but no one came to the door. I knocked again a little harder this time but still no answer. I walked down the stairs looking for Alice but she wasn't there either. I made my way back up to the third story and stopped right before I entered my room. I turned towards Edward's door and walked up to it. I took a deep breath and just as I was about to knock Edward opened his door. I smiled shyly up at him feeling my cheeks burned up remembering what just happened moments before. "Umm…I'm sorry to bother you but…never mind." I said then turned to retreat to the my room.

"Bella, what is it?" he asked.

"It's just…umm…I'm looking for Alice. I went down to the room you told me belonged to her and on the first story but I can't find her."

"Oh, well she and the others went out some where it's just you and me here."

"Oh." I said lamely.

"Is there something that you needed?"

"Umm…yeah but it's ok. Thanks though!" I tried to go back to my room but he grabbed my wrist lightly tugging me back.

"What did you need Bella? Don't be ashamed to ask."

"Okay..." I paused. "Alice packed my bag for the stay but I don't have any clothes to sleep in. I was going to ask her if she had another bag of mine with clothes I could use."

"Oh." He stopped to think. "I'm sorry Bella but that's the only bag they had."

"Oh." I said disappointed I had to sleep in the clothes I wore to school. The fact that I was wearing skinny jeans would make it even more uncomfortable to sleep in. "That's ok thanks though."

"Hold on Bella." Edward said then retreated into his room for something. He returned with a pair of basket ball shorts and a t-shirt. "You can use this to sleep in. I'm sure you'll be uncomfortable wearing jeans to sleep." He said as he handed me the change of clothes. "Alice loves to dress people up so she must have intentionally only packed you under wear. She'll have clothes for you to wear to school tomorrow and the days after that."

"No it's ok Edward I'll just sleep in this." I said not really wanting to.

"No, Bella take this I insist." He held it up to me motioning for me to take it.

"Thanks! Umm…can I ask you for one more thing?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Where can I get a towel? I'd like to take a shower especially after taking that tackle to the ground." I saw him wince when I mentioned the tackle.

"Follow me." he walked into the guest bedroom and opened the closet door. He turned on the closet light and my eyes bugged out. The closet was a walk in closet half the size of this room. Edward reached on the shelf that was near the door. He turned off the light and closed the door. He handed me a neatly folded black towel. "Bella are you ok?" he asked looking worriedly at me.

"Yes I'm fine it's just…that closet is huge!"

He chuckled again. "All of our rooms have closets that big. You should see Rose's and Alice's they still need more room. Emmett and Jasper keep some of their clothes in here because they have no room in their own." He was laughing now.

"Wow!" I said then shook my head side to side. "Thanks again!" He chuckled one last time before leaving the room.

I grabbed my toiletries and under wear before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. The water felt nice and hot against my skin. It soothed my aches and just relaxed my tense body. After rinsing off the soap and conditioner I dried off in the shower. I didn't want to get the rug wet even if that's what it's meant for. I changed into the clothes Edward gave me and went back to my room. I stopped in front of my door and stared at Edward's for a second. I lifted the shirt I wore to my nose; it smelt like him. The scent was just intoxicating.

A door closing from down stairs broke me from my trance and I walked into the room. I neatly folded my clothes and placed in on the sofa next to my bag along with my toiletries. I got in the bed and snuggled in the middle with the comforter wrapped tightly around me. I held the shirt to my nose again letting the scent cloud my mind of Edward. It wasn't long till I fell into a deep sleep.

A/n WOW this chapter is like 4,000 words not including my little note. I'm so proud of myself! It was like my hands have a mind of their own and they just kept on going. Lol at least this chapter didn't end with a cliffy though I was very tempted to. Haha.

Well there you have it Edward's and Bella's encounter. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Tell me what you think! PLEASE!!! Review really do help! And it encourages me like a whole lot! Especially oceansfire, trixily, jazzys mistress, and sprinter1 whose reviews just made me soo happy that I just had to keep writing! So please drop me some love and tell me what you think!

It's a great story and you'll review cause you want to, review cause you want to! Lol.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Edward's Pov

I sat outside of Bella's house; hiding in a tree on her front lawn. It was 7:48 and my three siblings have been inside ever since 6 o'clock; I've been sitting out here since 7. Just listening in to the conversation they're having. Once they got past talking about me nothing interesting really happen. I let my mind wander to what happened earlier.

_Flash back._

"_NO! EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!!" Alice yelled as she barged in to the garage kicking the door. "You are not leaving us!!!"_

"_YOU'RE WHAT!?!" Rose shouted next to me. I turned my head towards my older sister to see her face in anger and shock. "Edward you can't leave! How can you just up and leave this family all because of this hu…human." she spat on her last word._

"_It was merely a suggestion you guys." I turned my head back to Alice and saw my brothers flanked at her sides._

"_Bro, that's just way too harsh of a suggestion! Did you not see how much pain you put this family through when you left not letting anyone know where you're going? Do we have to replay the state that each family member was in?" Emmett argued._

"_Yeah, do you have any idea how hard it is to keep each other person in our family calm? Could you imagine all the emotions that came crashing down on me?" Jasper vented._

"_Edward, if you leave now Bella will blame herself." Alice said._

"_How will she find out that I left because of her or the fact of me leaving for that matter?" I argued. Can they not see I'm leaving for their benefit?_

"_Because we're going to be the best friends with her, all of us will." Alice chirped._

"_Drop dead Alice!" Rose spat at her._

"_Oh come on Rose! Don't give me excuses about not being Bella's friend or not liking her. I saw you laugh and smile at lunch especially with the Lauren incident." Alice said._

"_UGH…Emmett you say anything you'll be sleeping on the couch." Rose said to Emmett before any words came out of his open mouth. "Yeah I smiled and laughed only because the way Lauren's face scrunched up was funny." Rose played the incident in her head as she thought back to what happened._

"_Hey Eddie it pretty funny right?" Emmett said thinking it was him who I saw the incident through._

"_Don't call me Eddie, Emmett; you know I hate that name!" I barked._

"_Rose, I could feel the emotion coming off of you, you like Bella. You can deny it out loud all you want but I will know and Edward will too once he hears your thoughts." Jasper said turning the attention back to Rose._

"_Shit Edward you better not tell anything to anyone! If I find out you said something I'll wreck your precious Volvo and your piano!" Rose thought to me. "Whatever Jasper, I don't have to explain myself to you or any of you. You guys can believe what you want but I know what I feel." she concluded._

"_Edward don't leave ok? Don't put this family through that pain of losing you again." Alice said then got into Emmett's jeep._

_End of Flash back._

The sound of the door bell breaking me free from my thoughts. I turned my attention to the porch where a masked person was walking down and towards a car. The car had tinted windows making it nearly impossible to see into; even with my vampire eyes. The person got into the back seat and the car reversed a little down the street. It stopped two houses down the street from Bella's house. I didn't like this one bit.

"Yes! This'll teach that fucking freak not to mess with me." I heard someone in the car say, it was Lauren!

My thoughts became clouded by a vision. "_Bella opens her door to see if anyone was on her porch but sees no one. She walks a little bit forward before she steps on a piece of paper. She opens it up and reads 'THIS WILL TEACH YOU'. She then looks up at the road when she sees the car's head lights turn on. Alice calls to her for her to come in but she doesn't listen. The car drives forward and she sees the barrel of a gun. The gun isn't real it's a paint ball gun instead. Alice tells Jasper and Emmett but they can't do anything because they could blow our cover. Alice screams for Bella to move making another attempt but it doesn't work Bella continues to stand there staring at the car. _" The vision ends.

"No Bella! Come back inside!" Alice cries.

Come one Bella go inside, go inside, go inside. I couldn't wait anymore the car was at the beginning of her lawn. "BELLA MOVE!" Alice screams.

I drop down from the tree just as Lauren and her goonies begin shooting at Bella. I run at vampire speed towards my love. Wait no she's not my love. What a great timing my mind decides to call her that. "Don't argue with yourself about whatever you're thinking you idiot just save Bella." Alice yells in her head.

"Yes my dear brother you love her. Slow down you're near the porch and you need to make like its Emmett or me who knocks her out of the way." I'm going to have to argue with Jasper about that later. Oh wait I'm not even suppose to be here, got chya bro.

I finally reach Bella just as the car reaches the point where the bullets will make a direct shot with Bella. Unfortunately she gets shot by a red bullet on her back while we're falling to the ground. I was trying to turn her so that my rock hard body wouldn't fall on her and she'd land on me. That didn't work instead we fell on our sides. She hits her head on my rock hard, lightly, but enough for her to become unconscious.

Once the car was gone my three siblings came out to us. We were still in the spot that I made us fall on. I was sitting up Bella was curled up on my lap. My right arm supporting her neck and my left arm was under her bent legs. Emmett came over and took Bella from me. My face fell at the loss of contact with Bella.

"Edward." Jasper called to me breaking me out of my reverie. I didn't even notice he was holding out his hand for me to take.

"I think we should take Bella to see Carlisle. Or actually I think you guys should take her to see Carlisle." With that I took off running.

I just kept running without looking back. "I just needed to clear my head." I just kept chanting to myself. On my way too…No where. I stopped dead in my tracks. My legs gave out under me. Never in my life, no, in my existence, have I felt as weak as I do now.

I slowly lifted my head up to see where I was. Here I sit in this breath taking meadow. The trees end as if they were cut down or not allowed to grow beyond that point; only flowers growing out in the open. I felt the heat of the sun surround my body as its rays of light shined down upon me. Every inch of my exposed skin gleaming in the light. Sometimes I wished the myths were true; that way I'd be actually able to die.

My family's right, I'm running scared because of this one human. This human whose scent smells like freesias, whose hair smells like strawberries, whose skin is as pale as snow. This human whose eyes holds no depth, whose smile makes me glad of my existence, whose very presence holds me captive. This human…this human that holds my dead vulnerable heart in her hands. I do love her! As much as I hate to admit it, I do! But how can I love her so much if I don't even know her? Is it possible to love someone that you barely even know? Is it?

I ran back home just in time to see Bella getting up. AH my sweet looking Bella. Her mahogany hair cascading down the sides of her face. Her beautiful snowy white pale cheeks were ally rosy from embarrassment.

I walked into the house through the back door and towards the living room. "Wow Bella's really weak right now. I hope the tackle didn't hurt her." Jasper thought.

"Hey Eddie boy! Wanna chance to carry Bella? I can totally set that up for you. Oh well here we go. Its up to you if she falls on her face or not." Emmett said to me with his thoughts.

"Ok Jasper you get the bags and I'll get Bella." Emmett said aloud.

"Excuse me what?" Bella cried.

"Oh I'm sorry do you feel more comfortable if Jasper carried you?"

"Why do I have to be carried? I'm perfectly capable of walking up the stairs myself thank you very much."

"_Edward! Emmett's plans working she's gonna fall right in front of you! You better catch her or else!" Alice screamed at me with her mind._

As if on cue Bella fell right before where I stood unnoticed by her. I wrapped my arms around her body before she could hit the floor. I looked at my brothers to signal them we should bring her to the room. She opened her right eye and stared at my chest then opened both to see what was happening. But she didn't look at me. She looked everywhere but me. Until finally she turned her head to the right and tilted up to see my face. "Hello" she breathed.

"Hey Bella! I hope you don't mind me carrying you? I caught you when you were about to fall flat on your face. So I figured that I minus well just carry you to the room." I told her as nicely as possible. I felt her blood being to rise and the warmth radiating off her cheeks.

"Um…thanks?" she said like a question.

After taking her to her room I began to contemplate what had happened. She thinks I hate her? Could I really have been so cruel? That just isn't me!

Bella came out of her room and went down to Alice's room. She knocked on the door and reluctantly came back up the stairs when she found out no one was in the room. Gawd I'm stalking her by her foot steps, really? Could I be anymore obsessed.

She stopped before entering her room and came to my door. She was about to knock but did her one up and opened my door. "Umm…I'm sorry to bother you but…never mind." She said then fleeted back to her room.

"Bella, what is it?

"It's just…umm…I'm looking for Alice. I went down to the room you told me belonged to her on and on the first story but I can't find her."

"Oh, well she and the others went out some where it's just you and me here" I can't believe they went hunting and left me here with her. When they know I crave her blood the most!

"Oh"

"Is there something that you needed?"

"Umm…yeah but it's ok. Thanks though!" she practically ran to her room but I caught her wrist and lightly tugged her back to me. The tingling sensation and heat pulsing from our holding hands made my body crave to embrace her. All I could do was ignore it.

"What did you need Bella? Don't be ashamed to ask."

"Okay…Alice packed my bag for the stay but I dot have any clothes to sleep in. I was going to ask her is she had another bag of mine with clothes I could use."

"Oh." What do I do? "I'm sorry Bella but that the only bag they had."

"Oh. That's ok thanks though."

"Hold on." I walked into my room and towards my closet to get her something to wear. This basket ball short and t-shirt should be good enough right? "You can use this to sleep in. I'm sure you'll be uncomfortable wearing jeans to sleep. Alice loves to dress people up so she must have intentionally only packed you under wear. She'll have clothes for you to wear to school tomorrow and the days after that.

"No it's ok Edward I'll just sleep in this."

"No, Bella take this I insist." I held it to her till she took it from me.

"Thanks! Umm…can I ask you for one more thing?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Where can I get a towel? I'd like to take a shower especially after taking that tackle to the ground." I winced back knowing I was the cause of that. I hope I didn't her too hard. I know there are bruises on her already forming. I just hope that's the worst of it.

"Follow me." I walked to her room and into the closet to retrieve a towel. When I returned her eyes were wide open. "Bella are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine it's just…that closet is huge!" I chuckled at her reaction. I've forgotten how big these closets really are.

"All of our rooms have closets that big. You should see Rose's and Alice's they still need more room. Emmett and Jasper keep some of their clothes in here because they have no room of their own." I began laughing at my brothers. They're so whooped they don't even have closet space of their own.

"Wow!" she shook her head side to side probably think how unfortunate it is for them. "Thanks again." I chuckled one last time before leaving the room.

I closed the door behind me. I stood in her door way for a moment breathing in her scent. A light melody of the piano creeping up from the back of my mind. I ran downstairs to the piano to write Bella's lullaby.

A/n: Please review please please please! I love it when you guys review!

WOW 102 REVIEWS!!!

That's so awesome!

Thanks for reviewing guys!!!

I love you!!!

Ok I hate to do this to you guys!

I AM SOOO SORRY!!!

But yes its one of those authors notes that explain the delays of the story.

Its just I started college and even though im a part time student.

I started working and they gave me a full time job.

So I don't know how much longer it'll take me to update.

But I promise you this story will be finished.

I am not going to be one of those authors that doesn't finish their story.

So yea sorry for the inconvenience.

I will update soon.

Sorry again!

V


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Bella's pov

_The sleek black car sat there in the middle of the road. Just waiting and waiting and waiting but for what? The back seat tinted window slowly moved down and out of sight. In replace was the barrel of a gun. I strained my eyes trying to adapt to some kind of advanced animal sight but I could see no one. It was just the barrel staring me in the face taunting me to do something. The car jerked forward speeding down towards me. My feet did not move, though my mind screamed to leave that spot, my body did not move. I opened my mouth to scream for help but nothing came. Instead I heard my name being called. I slowly turned my head to the left. My eyes grew wide at who was calling my name. Edward was there running towards me yelling for me to move to get out of the way but I could hear nothing. My mouth started moving as if it had a mind of its own "I love you!" I mouthed. My attention was brought back to the car now racing not more then 5 five before me. The gun went off and my body went limb. My knees giving out from under me. My left hand slowly made its way to my chest feeling liquid gushing out. I rose it to my face and saw my blood covered hand._

I shot up from my lying down position. My body shaking violently as I sobbed. My bed sheets were a little damp from the cold sweat covering my body. There was a knock at my door. "Bella are you ok?" called Edward. I began to rock back and forth like some rehab patient going through withdrawals. "I'm coming in." He said as he slowly swung the door open and his whole body came into view. "Oh my god BELLA!" he cried. The tears came violently down my cheeks, at his words, at the sight of him. "CARLISLE!"

Then the man that came to my house not only a few days ago appeared at the door in no more then two seconds. Is that humanly possible? Maybe he was already on his way up. He rushed over to my side opposite from Edward who stood at my right. Edward held my hand trying to comfort me in some way. It helped a little till my thought lingered back to the thoughts of my hand covered in my blood. "Alice quick, get me my doctor's bag in my office!" he said as if she were in the room with us.

Alice appeared with a black bag in her hand two seconds after Carlisle asked her. I racked my mind contemplating how could she have done that so fast? She had to get his bag she at least needed more time then two seconds.

Carlisle began examining me with his small little flash light shinning in my eyes. Followed by taking my pulse, using his stethoscope to listen to my heart beats, then finally my mouth. "She appears to be fine. I don't see anything wrong with her" he said to the whole family now standing in the room.

"I'll go get her a glass of water" Esme said then silently left the room in a quick but humanly fashion.

I looked up at all their worried faces including Rosalie. None of them we're wearing pajamas or clothes to sleep in. Instead they were dressed in casual clothes like they were about to go to school. I looked at the clock it was already 5 am. Esme returned with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. "Here maybe this will help."

I greedily took the water from her a chugged it down. I had no idea I was so thirsty. Esme held her hand out for what I assumed was the cup. Instead I just held it tightly in my left hand. Edward's hand still locked with mine. I gazed down at our hands it just felt so right. My head slowly rose up to meet his gaze. His eyes full of sadness and worry. "Bella are you okay? What happened?" Everyone took a step forward eager to hear my response except Carlisle who was seated at my left.

I gave a small smile thinking it would relieve them a bit. It worked because they all let out a breath they were holding. Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulder and I rested my head against his body. "Bella please tell us what happened" Alice cried from the foot of the bed where she stood.

"I just had a really bad dream." I said nonchalantly and a shrugged with my shoulders.

"Bella?" Edward cooed. "Was your dream about what happened yesterday?"

His knowing just made me break down. I started nodding my head up and down answering him. "Instead of being tackled to the floor. I was shot. Edward, you were running towards me but didn't reach me in time. And I know that it was a paintball gun in real life but in my dream it was a real gun." The tears started to stream down more violently and it was getting harder to breathe. What if it wasn't a paintball gun? None of us knew what kind of gun it was. None of us could even see into the car. How could we have known it was real or not? I pushed my face into Edward's chest taking comfort in him as he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Shh…Bella it's ok. No one will hurt you. Not while I'm around." Edward said to me.

I lifted my head to look him in the eyes. "Then promise you'll never leave me." I pleaded. There was a long silent pause between us. I began to grow impatient with him. Does he not care? Was he just saying that to put on an act? I was about to move out of his grasp, though I loved being wrapped tightly and so comfortably in his arms. His soft, strong, and gentle arms, his body was so soft yet hard as rock, and if I didn't know any better his whole body was cold.

"I promise I'll stay as long as you need me." Edward said breaking me free from my thoughts. I'm probably just not mentally stable right now. He just promised me that he'll stay here until I say so, until I say for him to leave me alone, perhaps until the day I day. Lets be honest I never want to loose him or the Cullen family. We stayed like that for a good five minutes. That is until Alice interrupted us by yelling for me to take a shower now.

"I didn't even notice everyone else left the room." I chuckled a bit.

"Yeah they left after you told us what happened in your dream. Anyways you better get in the shower before Alice has Emmett carry you in with your clothes on. Believe me it's happened before." He loosened up his grip around my body and I did so in return. Once our bodies left one another's touch I automatically missed it and by the look on Edward's face it seems like he did too.

"Thanks Edward for everything." I smiled at him before he left my room.

The week I spent with the Cullens' went by too fast for my taste. I didn't have to work at all since Carlisle talked to Mrs. Newton saying that I need to take it easy for awhile. I return to work next week unfortunately. School seemed to go by much faster too. I'm glad to have at least one of them in each of my classes. I was very grateful to have Edward in practically all of my classes, he was my confidant. Rosalie came to terms with me I guess. She doesn't quite talk to me but there are times when we have a group discussion and she'd sometimes say something directed to me but look at someone else. Other than that we don't really talk to each other. Even though I had only underwear with me Alice always had a different set of clothes for me to wear except to bed when I'd wear Edward's clothes.

"Hey Edward can we stop by my house really quick on our way home?" I asked. It's Thursday, five minutes passed since the lunch bell rang and we were currently walking to the cafeteria.

"Sure what did you need to get?" he asked.

"Oh, just a book that I need for class."

"What book is it? I'm sure Jasper probably has it." He opened the door for me.

"Ummm…Withering Heights? I highly doubt that Jasper has that book." I went in line to go get something to eat and noticed Edward walk straight to the table. Hmm actually I've never seen them eat. They always claim that they ate while they were out. I was the only one who ate Esme's cooking.

I made my way to the table everyone was already there. I smiled as I sat down taking my place between Alice and Edward. "Not hungry today Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Oh no, not really, an apple should be enough till dinner tonight. How about you guys?"

"Nope we're all still full from breakfast." Emmett said. My eye brows furrowed at his statement. Em's such a big dude he needs to eat.

"Bella" Jasper called. "Let it go please. We'll tell you later on tonight ok?" I nodded and bit into my apple.

Lunch ended a few minutes after. Mr. Banner had us watching a movie on the body of frogs. We're suppose to be dissecting in a few days but my mind was running over Jasper's words. What did he mean by "Let it go we'll talk about it later?" Before I knew it school ended. I didn't even remember changing for gym.

I walked over to Edward's car not really taking in my surroundings. I finally snapped out of my trans and looked up to find Edward scrutinizing me. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Are you ok?" he replied with a crooked smile. All I could do was reply with a nod and hope he would just take that answer. He did and opened the door for me as usual.

The car ride held an awkward silence. I didn't even know we were at my house till Edward shook me a little. "Bella we're here."

"Huh? Oh, Right. Did you want to come in?" I asked

"Sure" I got out of the car and to my porch steps. I couldn't find my keys till Edward opened my front door. "How did you? But you didn't. Never mind." I walked into the house followed by Edward. I walked up stairs to my room to grab some of my pjs and other stuff I'd need for the remainder of my stay.

"Bella, why are you grabbing clothes? You know we have clothes for you to use too." Edward said from the rocking chair in the corner of my room.

"I know but I feel bad you guys have to keep doing laundry over and over again. I don't want to be anymore of a burden than I already am." I said and continued to pack a few more things that I may need for the remainder of my stay. I glanced over at Edward who just started at me. I automatically blushed under his gaze and turned to hide my bright red cheeks. I quickly turned around to get a few things from my dresser, only to collide with Edward's body. I fell backwards onto my bed and slowly tilted my head up to see Edwards face. He took my hands lifting me off of the bed and to a standing position. "Bella" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Bella" he called out again. It was only then did I notice how close we were standing, our bodies were pressed up against each other not giving any room between them.

"Bella" someone sang from down stairs.

"OH MY GOSH! My parents are home!" I shrieked as fear clouded my eyes.

"Bella" my mother yelled from the top of the staircase. Oh no she's headed for my room! Before I could even move to hide Edward, there in the door way stood my mother. Her face showed that she was shocked but I knew she was livid at the sight before her. "Bella, Dear, whose your friend?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"T-th-this is-s Edward Cullen Mom" I stuttered. "He was just leaving" I looked at Edward with pleading eyes. His face was blank as he stared into my eyes.

"Hello, Mrs. Swan, sorry to have met like this but I was just about to hug Bella goodbye." He smiled at her.

"Um…Well ok Bye." My mother said to Edward as he left the room.

"Hello Chief Swan. I'm Edward Cullen." I heard Edward say from downstairs.

"Umm…Hello, please, call me Charlie. I'm sorry I don't know you. I thought I knew everyone in Forks, Y'know being the Chief of Police and all." Charlie said. At least one of my parents is being nice.

"Yes, well my family actually just moved her from Alaska. My father is the new head Doctor at Forks General."

"Oh you're Dr. Cullen's son? Hmm, I should've known with the last name." He chuckled. "Yes, well my boy it was nice meeting you. Not to be rude but I think you should go now. My daughter and her mother would like to talk about our stay in Seattle."

"Yes Sir. I was doing just that." A few seconds later I heard the closing of the Volvo doors and the soft purr as the car backed out of the driveway and down the street.

I slowly turned towards my mother now. I could see the anger and disgust in her eyes. Heavy footsteps came from the stairs as Charlie ran towards my room. I mentally prepared myself for the impact of punches coming my way.

"Well Bella I knew you couldn't have afforded that car just with the salary your getting paid at the Newton's" My mother spat.

"No, Mom, it's not what you think. Edward is just a friend!" I cried. My father now in the room hearing my pleas.

"Oh really ok, what's this? Huh? Are you running away with him?"

"No mom I wasn't…" I started only to be cut off by a slap in the face.

"If you weren't then why is some of your shit packed?"

"I was only staying with them till you got back."

"Bitch you were suppose to be here cleaning!" She said giving me another slap across the face.

"Fuck You!" I said "You're supposed to be a good mother that you make out to be to everyone else in Forks!"

"Renee!" My father finally called out.

"Shut up Charlie! I'm gonna teach this whore of a child!" She said once again lunging at me. Replay the event that happened not more than a week ago. She punched and pulled my hair causing me to once again to fade into the world of darkness.

A/n ok here's another chapter up! It not as long as I wished it would be but its better than no update. I'm gonna try and update again soon hopefully on Sunday. Reviews are always a big help with that!

So don't forget to review!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Edward's Pov

I sped away from Bella's house as fast as possible. I should've paid more attention to the unknown voices in my head. I should've stepped away from her when I heard her mother's footsteps coming up the stairs, I just couldn't. However, I'm grateful her mother came when she did. I don't know what would've happened if she didn't. I acted very ungentlemanly.

I arrived home to find Emmett and Jasper playing video games. "Hey Edward! Where's my baby sis?" Emmett thought allowed.

"Yeah dude you're giving off all these different emotions its kind of confusing me." Jasper said.

"Her parents came home while we were there." I said as I began heading up the stairs.

"_Edward, I don't understand you. Why are you feeling guilty and scared?_" Jasper asked in his thoughts.

I ignored him and walked up to my room. It's so empty now that Bella isn't here. I paused in the door way before entering my room, only to take a quick glance at the door adjacent to the one I stood in. I need to recall what Renee and Charlie were saying in their minds. Bella just wasn't right when she knew her parents came home, which made me not feel right leaving her there.

"_Whoa Edwards emotions are going hay wire!" _Jasper thought to himself

I sat down on my black leather couch trying to remember what her parents were thinking. I subconsciously stood up and walked to the guest bedroom where Bella was staying. Her scent came crashing down on me as I opened the door. Her delicious freesia and strawberry scent made me thirsty. I ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out the back door at vampire speed. I began to feel the venom pooling into my mouth begging for a drink. I was about three miles from the house when I found a pack of deer. I quickly pounced onto the buck and sunk my teeth into its flesh. The blood oozed into my mouth satisfying my thirst, for now. As soon as I was sure the blood was completely drained from the corpse before me, I pushed it away and leaned back against a bolder behind me.

"Bella" was all I said till the thoughts came rushing back to me.

_Flashback_

_Renee: Who's Volvo is that? I don't remember buy a Volvo._

_Charlie: Awe man! Bella will be hurt ten times more because of this. Renee must be thinking she's sleeping with men in our house. It's not fair to Bella she deserves to be happy and to have friends. How will I stop Renee from going all psycho on Bella again._

_Renee: That whore I knew it she's a prostitute! How disgusting, my child a prostitute, getting paid to have sex in my house! When I get my hands on that girl I'm going to…to…to make her wish she was dead!_

_End flashback _

I could feel my eyes turning black. The thought of anyone hurting Bella was just…monstrous! First the fake drive by and now I find out she's being abused! I know what we are but I refuse to sit back while there are demons going after Bella!

"Edward!" Alice shrieked.

That's all it took for me to run down at vampire speed to my sister. I found her on the ground with Jasper's arms cradling her and comforting her. "Edward" she whispered. I was then hit by her vision.

_Bella slowly turned to her mother whose eyes were clouded with anger and disgust. Charlie was running up the stairs to Bella's room. _

"_Well Bella I knew you couldn't have afforded that car just with the salary you're getting paid at the Newton's" Her mother spat._

_Charlie finally reached Bella's room to find Bella standing beside her bed with a duffel bag filled with her clothes. "No, Mom, it's not what you think. Edward is just a friend!" My angel cried innocently._

"_Oh, really, ok, what's this? Huh? Are you running away with him?" Her mother said with the bag full of clothes in her left hand._

"_No mom I wasn't…" Bella started till she was slapped in the face by her mom._

"_If you weren't then why is some of your shit packed?" She yelled at Bella_

"_I was only staying with them till you got back."_

Why wasn't Charlie doing anything? How could he just stand there and allow this to happen? If his thoughts were so caring about Bella then why is he letting Renee hit her? I could feel the growl building in my chest at the thought of this.

"_Bitch you were suppose to be here cleaning!" Renee said with another slap to Bella's face._

"_Fuck You!" Bella swore at her mother. "You're suppose to be a good mother that you make out to be to everyone else in Forks!"_

I smiled at the thought of Bella finally sticking up for herself.

"_Renee!" Charlie finally stepping in._

"_Shut up Charlie! I'm gonna teach this whore of a child!" With that Renee Lunged at Bella landing on top of her. She punched Bella in the face a few times then continued by pulling her hair. Bella's eyes began to droop down a sign that she was falling unconscious. However, that didn't stop Renee from delivering blow after blow to Bella's face. Charlie, again making a late interference, finally pulled his wife off of Bella and out of the room leaving Bella on the floor unconscious._

_End of vision_

I let the growl escape from my chest. How could they do that to her! I could feel Jasper trying to calm me down with his powers but it was no use I was too livid for him to even begin to calm me down. My feelings began to have an impact on him instead. He growled in frustration. I looked him in the eye and took off in vampire speed to my Volvo to Bella's house while Jasper went hunting.

As I was speeding down our forest covered drive way, my pixie of a sister came running behind yelling at me with her mind. _"EDWARD STOP DON'T GO!! If you do you might make things worse for her, I've seen it!! Please look!!!"_

Her vision began to cloud my site but I was too furious to look. I kept on going till Alice shouted she'll jump in front of my car if I don't stop. I ignored her attempt till I came to the clearing of the drive-way and on to the main road; there stood Alice standing her ground. I slammed my foot on the break knowing I would forgive myself if I did that to her. _"Edward please just look."_ She pleaded with her mind.

_Vision_

_Renee took a few steps forward Bella who was passed out on the floor. "You told people I was hurting you? Do you know how bad that makes you're father look?" Bella hadn't moved it didn't even seem like she was breathing. Renee's right leg pulled back and began to kick Bella in the ribs over and over again. Renee stopped kicking her motionless daughter and lifted her right foot to place it on the left side of Bella's face. She began to push the right side of her face to the floor as if she was putting out a cigarette._

_End of vision._

"See Edward, we can't do anything for Bella, at least not now. We can't go to the police either Charlie can make like it never happened. Well just have to wait Edward we just have to wait." Alice said from the passenger seat.

I put my car in reverse and turned back to the house. We can't do anything but the worst part is what'll happen if we don't even try?

A/N I know this is a really short chapter but while I was writing I kept going back to Bella. This chapter should be Bella's Pov but o well its an update. Lol. Im gonna start on Bella's pov right now things are going to get good now. I'll post it up as soon as I can. Thanks!!

PUSH THE GREEN BUTTON AND REVIEW!!! Please.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Bella's Pov

I sat up from my place beside my bed on the floor. Every inch every centimeter of my body ached. I tried to open my right eye but didn't succeed. I tried with my left eye all I could manage was a little peek. I focused all my energy on being able to open my left eye to a squint.

It was sometime during the day I couldn't really tell since the clouds covered the sun. I got up slowly feeling each of my muscles tense with each move. As soon as I was able to stand my right arm made its way to place my hand over my right rib cage. I knew then that this is the worst beating Renee has given me. I limped over to my bathroom and made it to the sink before I coughed up blood I knew I was in deep trouble. I limped over to the bathtub and began to fill it with warm water. Hopefully the warm water will sooth my muscles. I slowly removed my clothes while wincing at each movement. Finally my efforts didn't go to waste and I was able to take off all my clothes. I turned off the water and stood there naked with my side facing the mirror. I was so afraid to see the damage so instead of looking at myself I just made my way into the bathtub. My skin was so sensitive that the water felt like a boiling pot to me but I knew I just had to settle in.

I sat in my nice warm tub listening quietly as my mind raced. How many times has Renee done this to me? How many times has, Charlie just stand by and watch what happens? What had I done to deserve such parents like this? What had I done to be sentenced to a life such as this? I was so occupied with my mind that I didn't realize I had submerged my entire upper half of my body into the water, and I did nothing to correct it.

"EDWARD" my mind called, that was all it took for the flashbacks to start.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting down on one of the sofas in the living room with the Cullen children. It was nice to be settling down with a book. I was seated with my back against the armrest, my feet on the seat cushion and my knees brought up to my chest, only to be used as a book holder as I read. Jasper and Emmett sat on the ground in front of the 42 inch wide screen TV playing some video game, with guns, blood, and some ugly looking creatures. Alice and Rose sat on another sofa giving each other pedicures and manicures. Alice wanted to do mine as well but I insisted she wouldn't, after all I'd just be biting on my nails. The toxin in the nail polish would only get me sick. On the other half of the sofa I sat on was Edward. He was off listening to his Ipod while watching his brothers play. He'd occasionally laugh here and there as his brothers fail miserably and had to restart the round or something like that._

"_Bella?" I heard someone call. I looked up from my book and saw that it was Edward. "What you reading?" he sang. I couldn't help but giggle at how girly he just sounded._

"_Keeping the Moon." I replied._

"_What's that about?" he asked I set my book aside and sat cross-legged. I noticed that his body was now facing me. His feet dangling off the couch as he rested his head on his left arm. I couldn't help but laugh at how much of a chick he's acting. "O MY GAWD! JASPER!!!!" that made me laugh even harder as the others broke out with laughter. "Jasper you made me act all girly!!! You suck!" Edward cried._

_I resettled myself into the position I had been in earlier and began to read where I left off. Everyone went back to what they were doing all except Edward. "What" I asked innocently. I could feel my cheeks flare up as I noticed he's been staring at me._

"_I still want to know what the books about. I just wouldn't have asked like Jasper made me." Edward said with a scowl in Jazz's direction._

"_Edward you're so up tight you need to loosen up and take a joke." Jasper said with a chuckle. Edward then chucked one of Esme's throw pillow at Jasper. "Damn it Edward I'm busy playing a game here!" Jazz said._

"_Well you weren't too busy to make me act like a chick were you?!" Edward retorted. "Anyways, Bella, what's it about?"_

"_Its about an over weight girl that moves to a small town to live while her mother travels because she's some big weight-loss author. In the small town she finds love and happiness. I've already read it but its one of my favorites." I answered him._

"_Why is that?"_

"_Well…" I cleared my throat obviously a bit uncomfortable by his question._

"_Bella, you don't have to be uncomfortable with us. You know you can tell us anything." Jasper said._

"_Well…" I said again now aware that each Cullen was waiting for my answer. "Well…it gives me the sense, that love and happiness is out there for even the ugliest person. That maybe just maybe there's love and happiness out there for me too." I whispered quietly. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my head on my knees as I let the tears fall._

"_Bella" Edward called now seated next to my feet. He rested his hands on mine offering some comfort. "Bella look up at me please."_

_I did as he asked placing my chin on my knees but I closed my eyes._

"_Bella look at me please" he repeated._

"_Edward." I breathed out._

"_Bella whatever made you think that you are not worthy of love or happiness is beyond me. But let me tell you this…you're stuck with us now; you're stuck with me now. If you ever need anyone of us we'll be there just call. That's all you have to do." He kissed my forehead and gathered me into his arms._

_End of flashback._

I sat up catching a big breath as soon as I surfaced. Just thinking about them gave me a boost to stay alive. Edward gave me a reason to be alive. I'd take all the beatings from that retched woman I call mother just to be able to see Edward in school, to be able to see him at all.

I got out of my bath soon after that little epiphany. I still wasn't able to fully open my eyes but I could still see with my squinting left eye. I put on a large shirt that appeared as a night gown while I had it on and went down stairs. I saw Charlie in the living room watching the game on his real love the flat screen. He was so into it that he didn't even see me coming down the stairs and make my way into the kitchen. I went up to the freezer to get me some ice for my bruised eyes. Hopefully the ice will help with the swelling. I also got me a glass of water to take Nyquil hopefully that'll knock me out so I don't deal with the pain I'm in.

"Bella!" Charlie cried causing me to look up at him. "Oh Bella I'm so sorry!!! I'm glad you're alive though you've been out for three days" he said while taking a few steps forward.

I raised my free right hand to signal him to stop from coming any closer. Three days, I've been out for three days and they didn't even bother moving me from the floor. Waking up on the bed would've been nice well nicer. Three days they didn't even come to check if I was alive or not. Jeez how much could I really mean to them seriously.

"I called the Newton's and told them you were really sick still. That you weren't even going to school this whole up coming week. I'm sure you don't want to go now anyways."

I slowly raised my head giving him a better look of my face. The big intake of breath he took told me that I was really fucked up this time. He was right I especially do not want to go to school this week. I hope that's enough time for everything to heal because I don't think I can handle not see Edward more than that.

I turned from my father to head back up to my room. I didn't even care to take notice of where that devil woman currently is. I'm sure she's out with her friends making like she's the greatest person ever. Ha I hope she gets hers one day I hope she does.

I got to my room and locked my door. I couldn't risk having that bitch coming into my room and beating the shit out of me even more. I laid down on my bed and placed the ice flat on my face just enough to cover till my mouth. I flinched at the contact but it had to be done. I didn't even notice when I fell asleep.

It was Wednesday middle of the week, only four more days till I see Edward. It still confused me how I actually felt about him. However, I knew it was something more than just friends.

"Isabel-la!" my Renee sang.

"Coming" I yelled back. I got off my bed and headed for my bedroom door, stopping when I came across a mirror I had hanging behind my door. The swelling went down a lot. I can see and open both of my eyes. My lip still had a cut but the bruises are begging to fade a bit. Yup I'll be healed by Sunday, I hope. Surprisingly mother hasn't been too much of a bitch lately. She tells me what to do still and yells for me constantly. I made it to the kitchen where Renee sat happily in her chair with a cup of tea. "Yes mom?"

"I have some news to tell you!!!" She said cheerily.

"Yes?"

"We got a maid! So you don't have to do anything around the house anymore."

"Really, wow, that's a total relief on my part." I said as I let out a breath.

"Oh wait I have even better news!!!"

"Really what?" I asked getting a bit excited. I actually felt like charging her to force her to tell me what it was.

"YOU'RE MOVING OUT!" she cheered!

A/N: I know its not much. I'm really sorry about not updating for awhile its just been really hectic. There have been some suggestions about getting a beta from my friends that read this story but I cant sorry. I just feel that it wont be my story if someone else writes the story. Well I hope you liked this chapter. Things are getting a bit more exciting aren't they. Hopefully I'll be able to update this weekend but I make no promises. Just hope I do. Haha.

REVIEW PLEASE!!! It really does motivate me to update sooner.

TwiLust!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Edwards pov

A week passed by and I haven't seen Bella in days. Never in my life, no scratch that, never in my existence have I ever felt so deprived of anything. I mean my parents died back in 1917 but Esme and Carlisle took me in and living with them is like having real parents. Esme has always cared for me like a normal mother would like if I was well, she made sure I got whatever I wanted, but she often worried about me finding love. She kept arguing with Carlisle that he changed me at such a young age but grateful he did before I died. Awe my oh soo loving and confusing parents. I walked into biology hoping that Bella would be there only to be disappointed by the empty seat next to mine.

"Did you hear?" I heard that wimpy Newton kid say.

"You mean about Bella Swan?" answered that slut girl Jessica.

"Yea, I can't believe it!"

"I know I mean she was soo smart I used to copy off her in Japanese class. Now who am I going to copy off of?"

What the hell are these kids talking about? I started listening intently to everyone in the school's thoughts looking for what happened to Bella. "EDWARD!!" Alice called to me with her thoughts. "Edward look!"

_Vision_

"_YOU'RE MOVING OUT!" Bella's mother Renee cheered._

"_I'm what?" My angel cried_

"_Ugh, Isabella you're such an idiot. Do I really have to repeat myself? Awe what the hell I like saying it anyways, YOU'RE MOVING OUT!" Renee cheered again._

"_Does Charlie know about this?"_

"_No, and that is why you're leaving like right now! Now go pack up you're things before he comes."_

"_Where the heck am I supposed to go?" Bella screamed._

"_I don't know I could really care less. And you can't take your car considering the fact that it's under my name. Thanks for my new car!"_

_End of vision. _

Ok, so where's my Bella? I sat through the rest of the day searching through the minds of everyone in the school. I looked in Mrs. Cope's mind the most I got out of her was "It's such a pity about Isabella she's such a smart girl." nope no help there.

The bell rang signaling the end of school. The only choice I have is to talk to Jessica and pray to god, if there is one, that she doesn't touch me with her hands. I walked out to the parking lot on a mission. I just hope Bella's alright. I spotted the Jessica with her group of plastics and her leader. They were standing next to this van that seemed like a hippie lived in there seriously who puts beads on the door? I approached the girls carefully trying to tune out their thoughts.

"O my gawd! EDWARD CULLEN is coming this way." one of the girls squealed.

"_I hope he's coming over to ask me out" _thought one girl.

"_Yes, I knew everyone wants a piece of me."_ thought that bitch Lauren, yuck!

"_Oh I wonder why Edward is coming over here, please don't let it be to ask Lauren out he's so cute with Bella." _Angela webber thought. Why is she hanging out with these girls? She is so nice and kind hearted.

"Hello ladies!" I said to the girls as the boys there were concentrated on some video game that was hooked up to a TV in the van. Hmm that's pretty cool I'm surprised Emmett hasn't done something like this to his Jeep.

"Hi Edward." said Lauren as she laid a hand on my shoulder. "What can I do for you?" she finished with a wink. I cringed at the gesture. EWWWW!!!! RUN!!!!!

"Umm I wanted to ask all you ladies something actually." I answered.

"Oh Eddie you don't need to waste your time with all these other by-standers." Lauren said.

"One, Lauren my name is Edward not Eddie. Two, I wanted to ask everyone a question about Isabella Swan."

"What about her?" asked Angela. Thanks for the save!!

"Well I noticed she hasn't been in school for the past few days. I was wondering if any of you knew why or knew anything about her."

"Oh, that stupid bitch dropped out a few days ago. Well her parents came to school to fill out the paper work for her. If you asked me its good thing that way the teachers don't have to waste their breath on teaching a pig. I mean nothing will get through to something so stupid."

"SHUT UP Lauren!" Angela screamed at her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! SHUT UP! jeez talk about wasting breath on something so stupid." I really really like Angela. If only I understood why she was here hanging out with these girls.

"How dare you talk to me like that and in front of Edward!" Lauren was about to slap Angela till some boy's hand caught her by the arm.

"Lauren, we boys let you hang out here because our girlfriends are with you. But if you ever lay a finger on my girlfriend you'll be the most unpopular girl in the school. Don't dig yourself a whole." The boy let go of her arm and wrapped his arm around Angela's waist leading her to a different car. I started chuckling at what was happening before me.

"Whatever Ben I make these girl's popular." She shouted to him then turned her attention back to me. I stopped laughing when she looked at me. "Sorry about that Eddie. Is there anything you need ME to help you with." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Well there's nothing you can help me with but there are two things you can do for me."

"Yes…"

"Don't call me Eddie and to leave me alone. Thank you for your time ladies." I turned around to my Volvo to where my family waited for me. I pressed the button so that the car unlocked and my family could get in. I opened my trunk to place my bag in since the car was full. I got into the car and drove home. The whole car ride home was silent no one talked leaving me to my thoughts. We had to find Bella for all we knew she could be unconscious some where or being attacked by a bear.

"Don't worry Edward we'll find her and so far nothing bad's happened to her she's fine." Alice said breaking the silence. We were no entering the drive way leading up to the house.

"Which reminds me, Alice, do you know where she is exactly?" I looked into the head mirror and asked her. She was seated in between Rosalie and Jasper with her head resting on Jasper's shoulder. Emmett was in the passenger seat since he was so huge.

"No, Edward, I don't know where she is. I can't see her everything is all blurry. The only thing I can make out is that she's in the woods. We'll find her though don't worry." Her words were all but comforting.

I parked the car in the garage and headed up to my room. I didn't want to do anything but be alone. We need to find Bella, but I couldn't leave without Carlisle, if we find Bella he has to be there to inspect her quickly. I looked at my clock it was only 3:22 Carlisle won't be home till 7 and that's not for another four hours. Great! What can I do till then? I laid down on my black couch and closed my eyes as I thought of Bella. I felt as if I was on a cloud floating over. Just the thoughts of her I felt like I was flying. I got up and went down stairs to my piano. I sat down on the bench and as soon as my hands touched the keys the music started to just flow out. I just sat there playing song after song while my mind was full with thoughts of Bella.

"_Edward, can I talk to you? I'm really sorry for interrupting but I just need to talk to you."_ Rosalie thought to me.

I sighed and got up from my place at the piano. I was in absolute bliss but she had to go and ruin it by interrupting me. I walked into the garage passing the oven clock on my way. It was already 6 o'clock it won't be much longer till Carlisle gets home and I can go looking for Bella. I walked into the garage where Rosalie was in the trunk of Emmett's jeep installing something. "What's all this?" I asked.

"Oh, well thanks to the boys at school Emmett got the idea of having a game system in his jeep. So right now I'm just hooking up the wires to the jeep's engine so that TV and game system can be powered up just by a switch and without having to start the engine too. The boys at school had a battery just to power it but I don't want it to look ugly like that so I'm doing this." She said like it was no big deal. Rosalie is as pretty as a run way model it amazes me how much she knows about this stuff.

"What I don't get is why would he want this? I mean we have how many TVs in the house he can just play his games with one of those."

"That's what I said but he apparently needs it so that way he can play where ever he goes or has a place to do so. But that's my mate it's whatever if he wants it I'll give it to him, for the most part."

"Ok…So what did you want to talk to me about?" She stopped what she was doing and looked at me. I leant against the bumper of the jeep and looked out into the forest.

"Edward, it's about Bella. I've come to peace with her I mean after all that she's been through. I just…I just don't want her to have the same fate as us. After the week she spent with us I really started to like her. I didn't really talk to her or directly talk to her but she grew on me. Now that she's missing I miss her so much. I'm confused and deeply worried about her. I don't know why I'm acting this way but when I heard she dropped out of school and Alice told me she was kicked out of her own house I practically wanted to go and look for her myself. Only I didn't want you guys to see me act like this." She looked up at my face waiting for me to say something. Only I didn't know what to say, I knew Rosalie liked Bella but I didn't think it was as strong as this. I thought Rosalie liked Bella's company not as a sister.

"Wow, Rose, I don't know what to say. I'm shocked you feel so strongly about her."

"Oh Shut up Edward! I know you know that I liked her."

"Yes, but not as strongly as you just confessed. I thought you only liked having Bella around. Do you realize that you think of Bella as a sister?"

"I do think of Bella as a sister don't I? Huh…" Rosalie smiled at this.

"So how does it feel now that you've joined the dark side?" I chuckled as I pushed her with my side.

"Whatever Edward, I still think Bella's a bad idea but I can't do anything now. I mean look I like her and you obviously love her as much as she does to you. Nothing can be done she's stuck with us now. I just hope we don't get in trouble with the Volturi or her wanting to become one of us." We sat there in silence once again I didn't know what to say to her. As I thought what to say I felt the temperature of the place grow cold. This cant be good I hope Bella's safe and warm. "Edward, the temperature is like about 50 degrees oh she must be freezing. We gotta go look for her!" Rose cried from beside me.

"We can't, Rose, not yet at least. We have to wait for Carlisle just in case Bella is hurt we need him there to inspect her before we even touch her. Besides I'm sure Alice is looking out for her. If Bella's in trouble she'll come running down to tell us."

The garage door banged open and Alice came running through. "Bella's in a cottage somewhere in the forest. She has a fire going but if we don't find her soon she'll freeze to death!" she cried as she came to stand before us.

"What about Carlisle? We need him there to look at her." I said to my sister. As if on queue Carlisle's car drove into the garage next to the unused vanquish. "Right, everyone get a jacket and some flash lights that way when we find Bella we can cover her up in something warm."

"And maybe some of us can go hunting while we're looking for her? Some of us are kind of thirsty and I think you may need to get a drink yourself Edward." Carlisle said I knew he was right. I haven't hunted since the first day Bella hasn't shown up to school. If I see her my thirst for her blood would only intensify.

"Right" with that we were off to find the love of my life.

A/N: Well there you have it a mild cliffy. I'm gonna set up a poll on my page on wheter or not you guys want me to do a chapter on Bella's pov before they found her. I know I repeated myself in the other chapters but I don't know if you guys wanna read her side. And if you guys don't give me an anwer then I wont do it. If it doesn't show up please send me a message and I'll fix it as soon as possible. So just go and vote. But not until you guys review! Please!!!!

Thanks,

TwiLust!


	20. Chapter 20

A/n Really short. Haha sorry. But anyways I just wanted to make a bit of a suggestion to listen to the song In for the Kill by La Roux Skeam's remix. I was listening to it while writing this chapter and it just heightens the experience. ENJOY!

Chapter 20: Edward's Pov

I grabbed the warmest jacket I had in my closet; Luckily Alice just buys whatever piece of clothing she thinks is cute. The flashlights we don't need those either but I don't think Bella's ready for our little secret. I'll use it when we find Bella to make like we can't see anything that is if she's awake when we find her. Oh GAWD I hope we find her! I ran down to the dining room where we'd gather to discuss how we're going about this. I entered the silent room; everyone deep in thought.

"Now that Edwards here we can start. So…how should we do this?" Carlisle asked. He was determined to find his newly found human daughter. Its amazing just in one week Bella, a human, captured our unbeating hearts.

"Well…I think we should all spread out but no more than 2 miles apart from each other." Jasper said.

"That's a great idea that way we can gain more ground that way and we won't be too far from each other if we find her or anything." Carlisle pointed out.

"Yes, exactly Carlisle, we should have an order of standing though, that way we know whose names to call out when we find her." Jasper said.

"Ok it'll be me, and then Jasper, followed by Edward, followed by Carlisle, then Esme, then Rose, and lastly will be Emmett" Alice informed us.

"Are we still hunting though?" asked Rose voicing her appearance.

"We have to because Bella's blood will be more potent when we find her" Alice answered.

"Oh my we all have to be more alert and try not to let our sense take us over." Esme said _I find the hunt part very dangerous. I don't know what I'd do if I was the cause of my daughter's death. I've already lost one child I do not wan to lose another one._

"Esme's right everyone must be more alert!" Carlisle said in hopes of comforting Esme.

With that we ran out of the house at vampire speed; wasting no time on finding my angel. I can just picture her now the blood drained from her face making her look pale and deeply ill. Her lips tremble as her body shivers from being so cold. The fire cant last much longer unless she adds more wood or if she has it going on in some kind of shelter. What if it burns the ceiling and Bella's too out of it to really notice, then it collapses on top of her burning beyond saving! Then we won't be able to even save her either or we'd die along with her! I have to run as fast as I can and find her! But first I need to take care of my thirst.

I stopped letting my sense take over my body but not fully. My ears listening intently, my nose smells the moist soil below my feet, my mouth creating a pool of venom as I sensed a bear not more than 100 yards away from me. I took off running towards my prey like a mountain lion. As I got closer I climbed up a tree flying branch to branch just hovering above the ground. The bear knew nothing of my presence and by the time it caught on, I lunged my body to it sinking my teeth into its neck as soon as our bodies collided. It yelped and cried as it laid there defense less under my grasp. I bear attempted to claw at my body only to claw at nothing but air. Finally its arms just dropped to the side and the bear let out one last cry as I sucked the blood out of its body. I shoved its body away from me as I stood up.

I could sense the others all had caught at least one animal already. That's good so at least we could resist Bella a lot easier now but I know I need to feed one or two more times before I, myself, can control my thirst.

Once again I allowed my sense to take over me but I didn't have to even move from my spot before a mountain lion growled at me. I turned to the right to face it. I looked straight into his eyes reading that it wanted me to get off his territory. I stared it down not moving an inch of my body. The lion let out a roar before running and jumping towards me. I caught it by its mane and swung it to the ground. The lion cried out in pain and stood back up before it could be cornered and ran towards Jasper's direction. I chased after it not wanting to let it get away from me. The fact that it was my favorite made me even more thirsty then I was before I attacked the bear. I continued to chase it getting ever so closely, the scent trailing behind its body causing my throat to burn. I pounced onto its back after jumping off of a fallen tree. I rode the lion like a jockey on a horse till I sunk my teeth into its neck the lion began slowing down and soon its legs collapsed underneath us. I drank its blood greedily as each drop invaded my mouth. The burning in my throat began to subside with each ounce. I stood from my place beside the dead, stone, cold corpse.

I had my fill of animals for now, at least enough to concentrate on finding Bella. I ran back in the direction of the bear to resume my place in the line. As I got closer my senses could smell a delicious scent. I knew it didn't belong to an animal it smelled more like a human. To make matters worse the human was bleeding badly. Before I knew my body made a turn and ran in the direction of the human. On my way there I saw Jasper running in the same direction as I was. I violently shook my head to clear my thoughts and gained control of my actions. I kept running towards the human and dialed Carlisle's number. I could already hear Alice's thoughts as she came running closer to intercede Jasper.

"EDWARD did you find her?" Carlisle answered after the first ring.

"Unfortunately no and luckily yes" I said into the phone.

"What is it then Edward? Wait what do you mean unfortunately no and luckily yes?"

"Carlisle there's a human in the direction we're going. Jazz must've smelled their scent while he was hunting. He's running towards them now, Alice and I are running towards him to try and stop him from killing the human. But the worst part is the human is bleeding pretty bad, the scent is getting stronger and stronger as we get closer. Hurry so you can help!" I said then hung up. I couldn't talk on the phone and chase after Jazz. It's a good thing I'm the fastest runner.

I forced myself to go faster then I was starting out. I had to pull ahead of Jasper so I can stop him from getting any closer. I kept weaving side to side dodging trees and branches as I ran. I've never ran so fast before my feet gliding across the forest floor; taking two feet of distance with each step. I was practically flying.

"_This human smells so delicious. I can practically taste their blood trickle down my throat."_ Jazz thought. I jumped right in front of his path about 50 feet away from where the human laid.

"Jazz, come on, you gotta snap out of it." I said as his body clashed into me causing us to fall on the floor. I rolled us over so that he was beneath me. I restrained his arms above his head as I sat on top of him. "Jazz, you're not gonna like yourself if you do this. Think about how much disappointment you'll cause to yourself and to Alice." He managed to free his arms from my grasp and pushed me off of him in the chest. I stumbled back a little and saw my pixie sister fly past me and on to the back of her beloved. I ran towards them hoping and praying Carlisle was with the human right now as we took care of Jazz.

"Jazz, please, don't do this!" Alice cried "Don't do this it'll tear you apart if you do. You wont be able to live with yourself and…you wont be able to even look me in the eye." She sniffed before the last part. _Oh please Jazz don't do this I don't want to lose you._ She thought to herself.

I pulled ahead of them about 10 feet; the human's body was now insight, no more then 20 feet away from us. I could see that it was a guy camping out here somewhere in the woods. I couldn't find a camp site any where near here but I could tell he's been camping for awhile. Alice hopped off of Jazz's back seeing that when I caught him I'd turn our bodies so that he'd fall on his back. I restrained him in the position I had him before while Alice was to my right. She placed her hands on both the sides of his face. "Jazzy baby please listen to me." she pleaded. "You're better than this, you are not a monster. Please come to your senses. Do it for Bella, think about it if you act this way she cant live with us please. Then I wont have a new sister to dress up or you wont have a little sister to look after. Come on, please do it for me!"

Jasper's arms began to weaken and the fight to be freed slowly subsided. His eyes returned back to a golden brown color. His body went limb and eyes stared straight as if he were hypnotized. I reluctantly released him from my hold and got off of him. Alice took over my spot and continued to look him in the eyes. _Thank you jazzy thank you!_

I looked in the direction of the body; Carlisle was already there examining him. Esme, Rose, and Emmett were just coming into view. I approached Carlisle hesitantly as he continued his examination. I stepped on something that had fallen a few feet away from the body. It was a compass I flipped over to the back where it read "Don't forget you promise to come back to me, Love Christine." My heart sank as I read the engraving. I hope my Bella comes back to me. I placed the compass into my pocket and stood behind Carlisle. I looked behind me to see the rest of the family standing there waiting. Jasper held Alice in his arms lovingly as she dry sobbed into his chest.

_Thank you Edward!_ Esme thought to me. I answered her with just a simple nod. What else do I say I didn't just do it because I had to, I did it because Jasper is my brother no matter if its by blood or not.

I turned my attention back to Carlisle. He stood up from the body and turned to face me. "Its too late now. He's been here for about 14 hours and he lost a lot of blood. There's nothing I could do for him. He still may be bleeding but he's been dead for the past hour." He announced to the family.

"How did he die?" I asked.

"By a vampire." He answered simply.

We began walking towards the family to join them. Carlisle embraced Esme in a huge then kept his left arm encircled around her waist. "What do we do now?" asked Emmett.

Alice removed her face from Jasper's chest but kept her arms around him and said "Bella's not here its too far. We're practically at the boarder of Canada. We should head home and start looking for her from there. We're already spent 3 and a half hours on this side we should start looking towards the La push boundaries. We wont pass it I can see that but I still cant see if we'll find Bella yet."

"What about the vampire that killed this man, what do we do?" Esme asked.

"There's nothing we can do except keep an eye out for them. We also have to make sure that vampire doesn't find Bella. We should probably hurry and get going." Carlisle answered.

"What I don't get is why the body wasn't fully drained." I said.

"There's no time for that now. Come on!"

We all took off in the direction of the house. We didn't split up like we had when we were searching for Bella. Instead we stayed in a tight group with Alice and Jasper in the middle. I hope we find Bella in time. Not only do we have to compete with nature getting to her now we have a human drinking vampire to beat.

A/N: sooo What do you think? Awesome or not awesome? I wanted to put the part where they find Bella but I like this ending. I still need you guys to vote on whether or not I should write Bella's pov and what happened after the talk she had with Renee. So go vote people! I just figured out how to post the poll on my page. Hehe sorry. I know some of you told me you want it to be done but I need more people to convince me haha. Thanks for reading!!! GO VOTE!!!

But not until after you Review!!! It really helps cause I'm updating more frequently then before. So REVIEW!!!

\/


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Bella's pov

"YOU'RE MOVING OUT!" Renee cheered.

"I'm what?"

"Ugh, Isabella you're such an idiot. Do I really have to repeat myself? Awe what the hell I like saying it anyways, YOU'RE MOVING OUT!" Renee cheered again.

"Does Charlie know about this?"

"No, and that is why you're leaving like right now! Now go pack up you're things before he comes."

"Where the heck am I supposed to go," I screamed.

"I don't know I could really care less. And you can't take your car considering the fact that it's under my name. Thanks for my new car!" She got up from her place at the table making her way to the front door. But not before telling me, "Don't you dare go and tell you're father you little bitch. This moving out is for your own good if you want to live. If you tell Charlie about this you'll be dead before you can even call out for your pimp or customer, whatever that boy was."

I stood there for 5 minutes which seemed like hours, replaying the incident that just happened. I'm moving out? How can that be? Where the hell am I suppose to go? I don't even have a car anymore. I won't be able to drive to work, or to school, to anywhere. I don't know how I'll be able to take my stuff with me. I suppose I could steal a shopping cart? Maybe I can borrow one from work? No that'll look suspicious. Ooh I know! I can call the Cullen's' right? I mean Edward did say if I ever needed any one of them all I have to do is just call for them right? No I can't do that; I can't intrude on them like that. They've been so kind to me already no no I can't.

I headed up the stairs to my room to begin packing. As I entered tears began to spill down my cheeks. I stood in the door way just staring at my room thinking back to the good times in this room. Taking my first steps from my bed to my toy chest under the window. My father playfully tickling me on the floor when I was 4. Even my mother when she'd read story books to me in the corner in the rocking chair with me sitting on her lap changing the pages. Where did we go wrong? Where did I go wrong? What did I do to make her this way? My mother and I were so close when I was a child. She use to tell me that she loved me! She use to love me! Tears fell furiously from my eyes. I ran into my used to be personal bathroom and reached into the drawer I was looking for. As the cool silver sharp edge made contact with my skin my body cried out more. I wanted this I need this. I needed to feel a different kind of pain.

"Bella," that velvety voice called to me but when I looked around he wasn't there. It was just my imagination. "BELLA!" It yelled this time causing me to jump slightly.

I ignored the imitation voice my mind created. I needed this. I needed to feel something other then the pain those memories caused me. Just as the blade was about to sweep across my ivory skin I heard it again, "Bella, stop. I told you if you ever need me or anyone of us just call. That's all you have to do is just call." I dropped the blade and stepped a few feet back away from it. Edward was all I need not this. I turned towards the door and headed into my room to begin packing.

It was nearly night fall and I have been wandering aimlessly through forks with just a suitcase that's 2 by 5 feet in width and height and a foot deep. Miraculously I could fit all my clothes and two pairs of shoes in there but of course my clothes were rolled up and it didn't close without a fight. I had my school back pack on with all my supplies as if I needed it anyways. It turns out my mom left so she could drop me out of school. Somehow she knew I needed to either that or she didn't want teachers noticing. She told the school I'm dropping out to go live with my grandma in phoenix there I'd be taking online classes. So they gave her my transcripts which she gave to me. I guess I need to become a full time at the Newton's store. I'll just say that there's been a change of plans. Thankfully she can't quit for me and I'm glad she didn't force me to. With that job I'll be able to at least afford food. I just need a place to stay without people knowing where I am.

"_Listen here you little bitch. I don't give a fuck where you live or where you are. You just better not seem suspicious. If Charlie sees you just say you're moving out and walk away got that!" _My mother's words rang through my head. Tell Charlie that I'm moving out but to the rest of Forks I'll still be living with them. What a wonderful world.

I was nearing the Newton's store now. I'll just set up a little camping area in the wood out back. That way I don't have to walk far if they still keep me at work. I turned off the road and through some bushes. During this action the sun decided to set on me. I took off my backpack and searched for the flash light I bought a few months ago after the power outage we had. I fell down so many times in the dark trying to find the candles I had in my room.

I stood up and placed my backpack back on with my flash light in my left hand. I pointed in the direction my body was facing. As soon as I lit up I could've sworn I saw something black pass by not more than 10 feet away from me. I shrugged off thinking it was anxiety of being alone in the woods at night getting to me. I continued to walk further into the woods struggling with my suitcase in my right hand. The wheels weren't much help by getting caught in roots and mud so I decided to carry it instead.

I must have been walking about 15 minutes 'til I saw it. It was perfect for a place to stay. The stones were stacked so nicely and the tin roof was perfect. I could live in this small stone cottage. I moved towards the arch way pointing my flash light left and right making sure it was clear. I walked in and place my bags in the right hand corner near the door. The only opening was the door nothing else no holes to act as windows. But still I could live with it.

Along the back wall I made my bed. I spread my sleeping bag out with my duvet and a pillow neatly placed where my head would be. I couldn't set a fire inside that'd be really stupid so the flashlight will have to do until I get a lantern. I reached into my back pocket thinking my cell phone would be there but I forgot it was my mother's. I had no way to tell what time it was but I was so tired I minus well just go and sleep.

As it got later it got colder and my body began to ache from lying on the floor but I had to endure this. I had no where else to go. I felt my body shivering and my teeth began to chatter. It was so cold! I missed my nice warm bedroom. Tomorrow I need to buy some stuff or else I'll freeze.

If it wasn't already bad enough I was scared out of my wits. My flashlight was off to preserve batteries. I couldn't see anything only hear. I could hear the crickets chirping and the wind blowing through the trees but other then that it was quite. I shut my eyes trying obsessively to fall asleep. All of a sudden everything I heard came to stop. The silence was deafening. Then I heard it a snap of a twig. I ducked my head under my blanket wishing for whatever it was to just go away. Then I heard another twig snap it was getting closer!

A/N ok sorry its not the best it was even how I planned it to be. But its close enough. Sorry It took so long! Please review!!! Noticed how long this chapter took verses the others before it. Yea see reviews help me work faster!!! So go. And I'll update as soon as possible.

By the way have you guys seen the 10 second trailer ugh its soo taunting!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Edwards Pov

Running, that's all it seems like I ever do these days that and dodging trees. It's been five days since we started the search. It's been three days since Carlisle had to stop searching for Bella and return to the Hospital, but he never stopped worrying for her. His thought always wondered about Bella and how she was doing. And it's been one day since everyone stopped believing we'd find her, everyone but me. I have no idea why we can't find her!

Alice has been a wreck as well. Jasper and her stay home while the rest of us, besides Carlisle, go out to search for Bella. But she never has a solid vision; everything that she sees is all blurry. The last thing she saw was Bella's body lifeless on the ground in the woods somewhere. It was lying beside a tiny stone cottage, seems like Bella's been living there for awhile. However, as lifeless her body seemed to be; I knew she was still alive. But everyone has lost all hope.

It's 6:30 am Friday morning. Esme's forcing us back to school. Not that we've missed much I know everything even more than the teachers back at school. All I want to do is go and look for Bella. It's unbelievably frustrating that we haven't found her yet. We're seven vampires with senses like animals and three of us have powers yet we can't find a human girl.

"Edward?" came a knock at the door.

"Yes, come in." I answered the person.

"Dude, Mom said get ready you have to go." Said my big lug of a brother as my siblings filed into my room.

"I'm ready, lets just go" was all I said as I walked pass them through my door. I hadn't realized the time that flew past me. It was now 7:30 and school started soon. Esme was at the bottom of the stair case smiling lovingly at me. I gave her the best smile I could muster which turned out to be more like a grimace. I walked passed her and into the garage where my beloved Volvo sat.

"_Don't worry Esme we'll find Bella"_ my mother thought to herself.

My siblings piled in with Emmett in the front and the three in the back. The car ride was silent and I really mean silent. I couldn't even hear any thoughts from their minds. It was like I was in a car of lifeless bodies. I drove slower than I have before going the speed limit like a normal human. No one even commented on the fact of how slow we were going. I pulled into the parking lot just as the bell rang.

"They're back." The on lookers going to class whispered. I didn't really care though. I just wanted to get through school so I can go back to finding Bella.

I made it to class hearing the shock of the student body that I passed. No one said anything but "_They're back"_ or _"It couldn't have been them"_. I made it to my first class without being stopped by anyone. I just headed to the back where my seat was with Alice following close behind. I couldn't help but stare at the spot where Bella was meant to be sitting at this very moment.

"They couldn't have done it then right? Like whose stupid enough to commit a crime leave then show your face like nothing happened?" said a girl few chairs down from me to the boy in front of her.

What the heck do they mean commit a crime? Who committed a crime? They can't be talking about us right?

"Oh, Mr. and Ms. Cullen please, go and see the principal right now. I believe your siblings will be there as well."

I got up without saying a word. We haven't been ditching I mean we have an excuse for our absences why would we need to go see the principal? I stared at Alice with a questioning look. She just shrugged and continued to walk towards the office. As we hit the school's court yard Alice stopped mid step. As my mind was flooded with a vision.

"_Where is she you guys? You were the only people she ever got close to. She was last seen near the Newton's store with a few bags full of stuff. What the heck did you guys do with her? I was told by my wife she was going camping with you guys and she'd meet you at the Newton's store. Then you're gone for more than a week and only your father returns? What did you do to my daughter? Come on tell me where she is!" Chief Swan interrogated my siblings and me._

"Edward" Alice cried. "They think we've killed Bella!"

"Don't worry Alice, Carlisle will come and back us up, don't worry." I wrapped my arm around my sister's shoulders and continued walking to the principal's office. We're not guilty of anything. We've been at home "sick". Well actually we've been out in the woods looking for Bella. Why didn't I think of it before; we should've searched the town for her. We've been hanging on the forest lead we didn't think of the most common sense thing to do. Today we'll go searching the town and the woods near the Newton's store.

As told the rest of my siblings were seated in the office waiting for us and the principal. I could hear everyone's confused thoughts.

"_Why are we here we've done nothing wrong." _Emmett thought.

"_Stupid humans how can a school be operated by such stupid people" _Thought Rose.

"_Mrs. Cope is feeling a bit on the edge. She hasn't even said a word to us she just directed us to these empty seats and continued working she didn't even make eye contact. What the heck is going on here?_" Jasper thought to himself.

I removed my arms from Alice so she'd go and sit next to her beloved husband. I felt so alone right now; I practically felt my heart shatter. Each of my siblings had the console of another while my arms were bare. I took a seat next to Alice that was the closest to the door. I let my mind wander trying to figure out how we can get out of this mess. Also where my Bella maybe and if she's alive.

"I came as soon as I could." Carlisle said as he walked through the office door.

"_Oh my…still as handsome as ever"_ Mrs. Cope thought. "It's ok Dr. Cullen we've been waiting for you. I'll go ahead and let Principal Greene and Chief Swan know you're all here now." She got up and walked over to the Office way in the back.

Why hadn't I heard Chief Swan's thoughts? It seems like ever since Bella came into my life I've been able to tune out everyone's thoughts around me simply by thinking of her. Could that be the reason I can't read her mind? That fact that every fiber of my being revolves around her in result I'm too distracted to hear her thoughts?

"If you could please come behind the desk and follow me into the conference room where this meeting will be held?" Mrs. Cope said as she came and held the counter door open for all of us to enter. "Will your wife be joining us Dr. Cullen?" She asked my father sickeningly sweet. _"Oh I hope not that way I can stare at him all I want."_

"No Mrs. Cope she will not be joining us for it seems she has caught the flu the kids had a few days ago. I guess that's the down fall of being a mother to five kids." He chuckled to her.

"_YES!"_

We all took our seats around the table while Mrs. Cope took her seat in the corner behind a type writer like the one they use in court to note down what is being said. There was only a moment of silence before Principal Greene and Chief Swan had walked into the room taking the seats at both ends of the table. Here we go with the interrogation.

"Do you know why we've asked you here?" Principal Green started but continued after the reply of silence. "Where have you been these past few days?"

"We've been at home sick" Emmett answered.

"Right... 'Sick'" Chief Swan chuckled."Where is she you guys? You were the only people she ever got close to. She was last seen near the Newton's store with a few bags full of stuff. What the heck did you guys do with her? I was told by my wife she was going camping with you guys and she'd meet you at the Newton's store. Than you're gone for more than a week and only your father returns? What did you do to my daughter? Come on tell me where she is!" He yelled at us.

"Do you really believe we had something to do with her disappearance?" Alice asked.

"Alice I've always liked you and your family. I would never have thought you were capable of hurting anyone especially with the career your father is in." Chief Swan answered. "But all the facts lead to you all. Especially after what my wife had told me." He seemed to calm down more but the pain and sorrow still emanated from him as he took his seat and hung his head down.

"Charlie could you honestly believe my kids had something to do with this?" Carlisle stepped in doctor/friend/father mode. "Could you honestly believe what Renee is saying is true?"

Chief Swan slowly lifted his head up to look at Carlisle. "Are you implying my wife had something to do with this?" with a bit of hostility in his voice.

Carlisle stared at him long and hard as if having some kind of silent conversation with their eyes. This time I wanted to listen to his thoughts. _"I need to get my family out of here. We're not guilty of anything. Could he really believe his wife was telling the truth after all that has happened between her and Bella?"_

"Charlie, I'm not implying anything" Carlisle said but with his eyes he signaled Charlie about something. "But my children have been very sick. I took leave for awhile to help them out as well. I understand the feeling of being hopeless from my kids. I know it's not quite the same but I can't imagine not being able to do anything for them; especially if they are physically hurt in some way." Carlisle told Chief Swan. I get it now Carlisle was hinting to Chief Swan that he knew about Bella's beatings.

"_What they knew? Did Bella tell them? Did someone notice the marks on her? O Gawd I've been such a horrible father; my sweet innocent baby girl. Ok I need to let these kids go but they cant stay in school. Principal Greene believes the facts. I need to keep them out until they're proved innocent. And I'm gonna need to talk to Carlisle maybe the kids alone, without witnesses outside of this family."_

"Carlisle, my wife has nothing to do with her daughter's appearance. She has been devastated since her disappearance. I'm sorry but you're children are under suspension until further notice." Chief Swan told my father.

"I understand Charlie. The police must do what they think is right, correct?" Carlisle said to him as he received a measly nod from the Chief. "Feel free to visit our house anytime. We'll gladly answer any of the questions you may have. But if you excuse me since we have came to an understanding if you will then we'll be on our way. I must check on my wife explain what happen then return to the hospital. I'm sure Esme will be devastated to hear of Bella's situation. Give my regards to Renee. Good day to you all." With that Carlisle motioned for us to walk out of the room and towards the parking lot. We didn't say anything to each other as we piled into our cars and on our way home.

We entered the house silently and filed into the dinning room to talk. We took our seats Carlisle at the head of the table with me to his right than Alice and Jasper. Emmett was seated across from Jasper and Rose across from Alice. Esme glided in with a shocked surprise that all of were here but to her rightful place across from me.

"What happened at the school? Why did they ask if I was able to come down as well?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"Because Bella's still missing and they believe our children has something to do with it. They believe that since everyone was absent from school and only I was the one who showed up for work that our children kidnapped Bella. But I told Charlie that it may have to do with Renee. Charlie might be coming over sometime soon. In that case you children will be up in your rooms doing whatever you want but not loudly. And Esme you must lie down in our bed pretending to be sick." This earned a few chuckles from around the table. "You need to pretend that you had caught whatever I children had so that Charlie doesn't have a reason to question what happened. Just mess up your hair, put some make up on, and cough a bit just in case he'd like to see you. I'm sure Alice could make you look sick and try to make you less beautiful." Carlisle said in attempt to be a bit romantic to his wife.

"Carlisle you're so sweet. I'm sure I can look like the living dead as I lie there" Esme laughed at how ironic her act is.

"What about Bella" Rose voiced breaking up the couple's touching moment.

"We'll look for Bella later Rose. We have to wait 'til I at least have spoken with Charlie. We don't want to seem suspicious or give him any reason to believe we had a part in her disappearance." Carlisle answered her.

"We should check the woods around the Newton's store. Maybe she set up some kind of camp there." I answered.

"Why didn't we check the town in the first place?" Emmett whined.

"Because Em I saw her in the woods. Town didn't seem likely that she'd be there besides wouldn't the police look there for her? I'm sure Chief Swan has already been searching the town like crazy." Alice answered him exasperatedly.

"Then why should we check the woods out by the Newton's? Shouldn't that have been the first place the cops would've looked?" He countered.

"Yes Em, they probably went to talk to the Newtons' but that doesn't mean the searched the woods out back." I answered him this time.

"Well than the cops are stupid." He retorted some what pleased with his comment.

"Esme I think we should get you upstairs now. The Chief will be pulling up in 10 minutes" Alice answered in a matter of fact. With that being said Esme and Alice got up from their seats and headed to Carlisle and Esme's bedroom.

"So what will you tell Chief Swan, Carlisle?" Jasper asked intrigued by the events taking place.

"Whatever he wants to know and I'm sure he'd like to speak with Edward alone since he was the only one at the house with her." Carlisle answered and I gave a nod of understanding.

Soon we could hear a car slowing down and driving through our long forest driveway accompanied by one heart beat. Alice came bouncing back down the stairs and took Jasper's hand motioning him to follow her up to their room. Emmett and Rosalie followed in their footsteps.

"_What do I do? What do I do?"_ I heard Chief Swan chant in his head. _"How can I have been such a horrible father? Could Renee have something to do with Bella's disappearance? Nah! She couldn't have Renee's not capable of murder. Well its show time."_ He thought to himself as he parked and approached the front door.

_Ding dong_

Carlisle got up to answer the door and let Chief Swan in. "Hello Charlie thank you for coming." Carlisle said as he led him to our living room.

"_I wonder where the kids are."_ Charlie thought "Hey Carlisle where are the kids?"

"Oh they're up in their rooms. They're taking Bella's disappearance very hard. They all loved her like she was part of the family. Even Esme thought of her as a daughter. You know when you went on the week trip to Seattle. Esme scolded her like our own kids when they've had too many sweets." Carlisle began to chuckle and Chief Swan joined in.

"Yes, Isabella had a very sweet tooth." Chief Swan shared.

"Why do you call her that?" Carlisle asked getting serious.

"Call her what? Isabella?" Carlisle nodded to his answer. "Well that's her first name."

"Yes, but why do you call her Isabella when she tells us to call her Bella?"

"Oh I don't know why. She's never told us to call her that. I figured it was what she preferred her friends to call her. Like it's a new hip thing."

"I see" was Carlisle's reply.

"Yes well I think we should get down to business and why I am here exactly." He was now in cop mode while Carlisle turned into doctor mode. "How do you know about the…difficulties between my wife and daughter?"

"Well you see while you were in Seattle with your wife I went over to your house to meet you. Bella answered the door and I got a good look at her face. She told me that she fell down the stairs but as an experienced doctor I knew it was inflicted by someone else. I even examined her ribs they were too tender to be caused by a measly fall. But the main reason is the day you arrived back. Edward is very observant. He wasn't listening or peeping at what happened but he could tell by the way you and Renee were acting that something bad was happening to Bella. We had no hard evidence that Renee was abusing your child but I'm guessing with what happened today our suspicions are correct." Carlisle said while watching how Chief Swan was reacting.

"Oh Carlisle you're correct. I've been such a horrible father for not protecting Isabella better. May I have a word with Edward before I leave?"

"Of course, let me go get him." Carlisle said as he stood up and walked towards the dinning room where I was still seated.

"Edward Chief Swan would like a word with you if it's ok?" Carlisle asked me though it was all for show.

"Of course" I stood up and followed my father into the living room where Chief Swan sat. I took a seat in the loveseat across from where he was seated.

"I'll leave you two to talk. I have to go check on Esme anyways. It was good seeing you again Charlie I hope the next time we meet will be on better terms." Carlisle said as he walked away towards the stair case.

"Hello Chief Swan" I greeted.

"Edward" was all he replied.

"Is there something you'd like to talk to me about?"

"_Yes you little boy I wanna know what you've done with my daughter!"_ He thought to himself.

"Yes. Actually I was wondering what is relationship that you have with my daughter?" He asked while giving me that fatherly glare. Oh sure now he protecting her.

"We're just friends' sir. I think you're daughter is a very beautiful woman but I don't see her in that sort of way." That's true we are just friends there is no need for me to tell him that I'd like to make her my girlfriend.

"I see. My daughter usually shies away from people. How is it that you and the rest of your family got to be friends?"

"Ah that's an easy one sir…Alice."

"Your sister?"

"Yes sir. My siblings and I usually shy away from the rest of the student body as well. However, she caught Alice's eye. In a way Alice knew they were just going to be the best of friends. In that case we all tagged along with her and got to know your daughter a lot better. Then one day while you were in Seattle my siblings went over to your house to check up on her as she stated she wasn't feeling well. I was at home at the time because I had a bad cough. It was just my resting day I was all better I just wanted to lie in bed. But while my siblings were there someone had thought it'd be funny to pull a prank on Bella. They got her outside of the house down the stairs and onto the front lawn. A black car was there and rolled its window down. The person in the back seat pulled out a gun and let the barrel sit on the window. They began to shoot at her luckily Emmett got there in time to pull Bella out of the way before she got shot. But when he tackled her down he made her hit her head." I felt my face fall with grief I cant believe I made her hit her head. "They brought her to our house to be examined by our father. They didn't know she was hit 'til they got her to our house. It was fortunate that the bullets turn out to only be paintball pallets and not real bullets. But the pallets were strong enough to bruise her back. That's the reason she was staying with us fro the week you were gone. We didn't want to leave her there alone and risk the chance of something worse to happen." I finished.

"My daughter was shot at? That explains the paint marks on our front walls of the house. Maybe the people that shot at her had something to do with her disappearance?" He asked hopeful. "Do you as well know about the situation with my daughter and wife?"

"Yes I do sir. And I don't think it was the people who pulled the prank. They don't have the guts to use a real gun, for that I'm very grateful for, so I don't think they'd go to kidnapping her." I reasoned with him.

"Yes I suppose you're right, but my wife?"

"Chief Swan, your wife told you that she was going camping with us. We couldn't even leave the house because we were all so sick. Your wife also beats Bella, what reason do you have not to believe she is capable of having something to do with her disappearance?"

"Again I suppose you're right. You know Edward you are very smart and observant."

"Thank you Chief Swan."

"You're welcome. Well I guess I better get going and try finding my daughter. Let me know if you or your family has any news regarding Isabella. Tell your mother I said Hi and to get better." He said as we walked towards the front door.

"I will. I hope you find her Chief Swan." I said as I watched him get into his car and drive off down out forest drive way.

I closed the front door and headed back into the living room. I took a seat on the sofa as I let my mind drift to thoughts about Bella. Where could she be? I was about to get up and go to my room to get ready for our search; when our door bell rang. I could hear two heart beats. I walked over to the front door and opened it. The people there at the bottom of the porch stairs were people I never thought I would see here at our home. But something must be serious if they were here.

A/N There you have another exciting Chapter of I never thought. I hope you all have not given up on me. I just wasn't very motivated enough to write. But now I'm Back and I wrote a long chapter to make up for the past months. I was reading past reviews and that's what really motivated me. That and there are a few people who have recently read my story even if I've been MIA for the past months. So leave me a review and hopefully I'll be able to update sometime this week because I'll be on a two week trip in Canada for a wedding. So leave me an awesome review so I'm motivated to write before I leave. Ooh and in your review tell me how you found out about my story. Thanks for reading now go and review


End file.
